Caos Supernatural
by RASSALAS
Summary: Crossover de Supernatural/My Little Pony. Un poderoso demonio y una gran fuerza de la naturaleza unen fuerzas para acabar con sus enemigos, un par de cazadores sobrenaturales tendran que unir fuerzas con unas pequeñas pesadillas de colores para lograr acabar con un problema que amenaza a dos mundos.
1. Chapter 1

Algún lugar de Arkansas.

La noche en Arkansas es tranquila, el viento sopla, los grillos cantan, la luna ilumina la pradera y se lleva a cabo el mayor trato que alguien podría haber hecho, todo normal.

Parado a un lado de un gran agujero se encontraba un hombre alto, con una gabardina y fedora reluciente de limpio y que iba perfectamente con el atuendo, mirando fijamente al oscuro fondo del pozo mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción, al fin tanto trabajo y planeación comenzarían a tener sus frutos.

Dentro del agujero una luz verde se hizo presente, y de entre ella una figura aleatoria formaba una sombra mientras se retorcía sobre su serpenteada forma.

-Eeeestoy vivooo! Eeestoou vivooo! Ha de hecho siempre he estado vivo así que no es para tanto show— Dijo la extraña figura, y continuo hablando –¿Quién se atreve a despertarme de mi apacible sueño dentro de una estatua?— La creatura comenzó a levitar desde el suelo mientras miraba a su alrededor, observaba el páramo que se extendía por cientos de metros en medio de un lugar vacío -¿Y traerme a este feo mundo, el mundo de la imaginación?—

Cuando la bestia estuvo a la misma altura que el extraño hombre, este bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-He sido yo, señor del caos, te he traído hasta aquí porque preciso tu ayuda— Dijo el hombre.

-¿Señor del caos? Eso suena bien mono sin pelo, pero prefiero que me llamen ¡Discord Gran Señor Del Caos¡- Dijo la identificada creatura mientras detrás de él salían relámpagos que se manipulaban y formaban un enorme letrero de neón con sus palabras. El hombre formo una ligera sonrisa, al parecer era justo como le habían contado.

-Si así lo prefiere, sin embargo no creo que tanta alardearía sean necesarias, todos saben lo poderoso que es el caos en persona—

-Tus adulaciones me entretienen mono feo, dime ¿En qué puedo destruirte tus ordenados objetivos al haberme traído aquí?—

-He escuchado que su poder es su imaginación, un poder tan grande que es imposible detener, un poder que yo envidio y que no puedo obtener, es por eso que le he traído hasta aquí para que destruya a mis enemigos—

-Hablas de un trabajo chimpancé súper desarrollado, pero dime ¿Qué gano yo con eso?—

-Ponga su precio—

-Mi lugar de reposo actual, hay seis gemas que pueden retenerme y que estoy en dificultades prácticas de obtener, quiero que tú las consigas y me las entregues—

-Trato hecho, solo dime ¿Cómo podre saber cuáles son?—

-Son muy características, busca las seis portadoras y ellas te llevaran hasta tu objetivo, y dime ahora tu ¿Quién es tu enemigo?—

Al hombre se le dibujo una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a los ojos a Discord, estos se volvieron negros y dijo gritando el nombre de quienes pronto tendrían que desaparecer de la existencia.

-Sam y Deán Winchester!—

* * *

Un plato de huevo con tocino y una cerveza al lado, revistas porno al lado izquierdo y un viejo diario al lado derecho, todo lo que un hombre necesita para comenzar bien las mañanas, Dean Winchester sabia como hacerlo, con su mano sujetaba un periódico leyendo la noticia de portada: Un joven asegura haber sido secuestrado por extraterrestres con los que bailo jazz. Mientras tanto el alto y un poco más sano hermano menor de Dean, Sam Winchester se preparaba una taza de café en una estufa que había dado servicio desde hacía décadas, era increíble como los hombres de letras hacían cosas para que de verdad durasen.

-Oye mira esto— Dijo Dean mostrando la noticia de portada a su hermano -¿Te recuerda a alguien?—

-Si, parece que Gabriel tenía admiradores por allí— Le contesto Sam, poniendo una cara de cansancio, probablemente sabia a donde los dirigiría esa conversación.

-¿No crees que el tipo nos engañó y ahora está haciendo de las suyas?—

-No lo sé, es más probable que un truquero este continuando su trabajo—

-Creo que deberíamos averiguarlo— Dijo Dean con una gran sonrisa, hacía ya un rato que no tenían ningún trabajo, y enfrentarse especialmente a un bromista le divertía.

-No creo que debamos…- Dijo Sam, no pudo terminar pues su entusiasta amigo se tragó de un bocado su desayuno y tomo la cerveza para llevar, se dirigió rápidamente a su auto desde donde tocaba la bocina para que Sam se apresurase.

Sin poder protestar, Sam tomo algunas herramientas y cosas útiles y subió al querido Chevy Impala de su hermano, que condujo rápidamente hasta la carretera para dirigirse al lugar de la noticia: Arkansas.

Después de varias entrevistas e investigación, y después de enterarse de curiosas cosas que sucedían alrededor, Sam y Dean se encontraban caminando por un parque de diversiones abandonado, la vegetación se había abierto paso y maltrataba sin piedad las oxidadas estructuras de los juegos que antaño habían divertido a tanta gente, y que ahora daban miedo, y el hecho de que era de noche no ayudaba precisamente mucho al nervioso Sam, quien recordaba estos lugares como nidos de payasos, su peor pesadilla. Mientras pasaban frente a una casa de la risa esta encendió las luces y los ojos del gran payaso esculturado en la entrada se lanzaron hacia los dos, derribando a Sam, y es que no era precisamente muy divertido que los ojos de un payaso gigante se encendieran solos y fueran hacia ti, enseguida supieron que su truquero se encontraba allí.

Mientras caminaban por la casa, apareció frente a ellos una gigante mujer con mucho pelo, mientras al mismo tiempo una voz omnipresente la presentaba.

-Bienvenidos amigos a la casa de la risa del Caos! Para comenzar la diversión les presento a La gran Grana Greñas! La mujer más velluda y esposa de King Kong jajaja—

-Debe ser una broma, un fantasma no nos hará mucho— Dijo Dean altaneando.

De pronto la transparencia de la mujer se volvió sólida, y comenzó a gritar y a romper las paredes a su alrededor, ya no era más un fantasma.

-Hijo de…- Dijo Dean antes de agacharse y salir de la dirección de gran Grana que había corrido hasta ellos a toda velocidad con intención de embestirlos, Sam giro rápidamente y le disparo en la espalda pero eso solo le dio comezón a la gigante mujer, no sabían cómo detenerla, así que decidieron llegar hasta el truquero y acabar con cualquier broma que se le ocurriera, ambos se pusieron frente a la Grana y comenzaron a distraerla, engañándola para que destruyera varias paredes hacia adentro de la casa.

-Mmm, parece que Grana Greñas no es muy inteligente, a este paso destruirá mi hermosa y terrorífica casita— Dijo la voz haciendo desaparecer en neblina a la gran mujer. –Mejor denle un fuerte aplauso al todopoderoso enano-man!— Y de pronto un enano apareció en el lugar de la velluda, con una ligera sonrisita de enano.

-Ho genial un enano, esos cretinos lo único que saben hacer es golpear lo único que está a su altura, los huev…- Dijo con ironía Dean pero de nuevo no pudo terminar, el enano levanto un pedazo de pared detrás de él como si fuera simple papel, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos por su habilidad, el enano arrojo el pedazo de pared hacia ellos pero fue demasiado lento, dándoles tiempo de arrojarse al suelo y evitar por poco un gran pedazo de concreto.

-Jajajaja, que divertido es esto! Le iba nombrar super-enano pero sonaba muy cliché— Dijo de nuevo la voz mientras seguía riéndose.

-Al carajo Sam, vamos a acabar con este guasón de una vez, yo distraigo al enano mientras tú lo buscas y acabas con esta caricatura— Dijo Dean ya hartado.

-¿Estás seguro? No es que se te dé bien que un enano te patee el trasero— Le contesto Sam.

-¿Piensas que...?— Dijo Dean mientras volteaba a ver al enano, que chocaba sus puños y se preparaba para embestirlos con todas sus fuerzas. –Tienes razón, encárgate tú de el— Dijo mientras salió corriendo.

-Oye no pretendía… O mierda— Sam logro rodar sobre sí mismo apenas unos segundos antes de que el mini toro pasara a un lado de él derribando todas las paredes que tenía frente, de pronto y sin escucharse de nuevo la voz el enano se convirtió en un par de maquiavélicos payasos.

-Mierda—

Mientras tanto, Dean logro llegar hasta la gran sala central que estaba adornada por un trono flotante, un piso de ajedrez y caramelos en las paredes como adornos, a todo esto se le sumaba una pequeña nube de la cual salía chocolate. El truquero finalmente apareció frente al cazador, era totalmente bizarro y aleatorio: tenía la cabeza de un caballo de color gris, un cuerno de chivo y uno de venado, dos grandes ojos amarillos, todo él tenia forma de serpiente con una barba blanca que lo hacía parecer oriental, su mano derecha era de un león mientras que la izquierda parecía de Aquila, sus dos alas eran de murciélago y una muy parecida a las de Pegasos, su pata derecha era una pata "común" de dragón al igual que su cola y su pata izquierda era una pata común de caballo, era totalmente una amalgama única de la naturaleza. Dean se extrañó demasiado al ver su forma, hasta donde él pensaba tendría forma de humano y estaría loco, pero este a diferencia de las demás creaturas que había visto parecía una cruel broma de Eva.

-Así que tú eres el tramposo truquero, lagartija trasplantada— Le dijo Dean amenazadoramente.

-Sí, soy yo mono sin pelo feo y bravucón, ¿Qué vas hacer al respecto?— Le contesto burlonamente el caos en persona.

-Esto!— Grito Dean mientras rápidamente sacaba detrás de él un pedazo de madera con sangre y se lo clavaba en el pecho. Inmediatamente Discord se arrojó al piso y comenzó a retorcerse gritando del dolor y sacando y sacudiendo la lengua, incluso se volvió a poner de pie y sacudió su lengua frete a la cara de Dean, quien lo miraba confundido, de repente la serpiente aleatoria se quedó tirada en el suelo con la lengua de fuera y los ojos cambiando de color, cuando entro Sam huyendo de los dos payasos que venían tras él, le piso el estómago y Discord exclamo un ligero aullido al recibir todo el peso de la pisada. Se volvió a levantar frente a la cara de incredulidad de los cazadores.

-¿Este es el truquero? ¿Una quimera?— Dijo Sam sorprendido ante el aspecto de su enemigo.

-Al parecer si es una quimera, pero no sabía que tuvieran poderes de truquero— Le contesto Dean.

-¿Y si el truquero se transformó a sí mismo en eso para distraernos?—

-¿Entonces porque no funciono la madera?—

Conversaban los dos entre si mientras Discord movía la mano y hacia muecas de ellos hablando, hasta que los interrumpió.

-Callados monos sin pelo! ¡Yo soy el gran y todopoderoso Señor Del Caos Discord!— Grito este mientras un gran letrero de neón se aparecía detrás de él, solo para que segundos después los dos payasos chocaran contra él y lo derribaran sobre su amo.

Sam y Dean aprovecharon la oportunidad para salir corriendo de allí, hasta donde habían planeado lo matarían con la estaca de madera, pero si eso no funciono debían encontrar otra forma de vencerlo, y mientras tanto no ayudarían a nadie si permanecían metidos en su juego de lunáticos.

Discord se levantó y no miro a ninguno de los dos, y de pronto desde atrás de una estatua de payaso salió el extraño hombre con quien había hecho el trato.

-No los mataste— Le dijo este a Discord.

-No, son divertidos, pero hare que dejen de existir la próxima vez que los vea— Le contesto Discord con una sonrisa.

-Listo para viajar a Ecuestria?— Le pregunto Discord al hombre, este simplemente sonrió.

* * *

Sam y Dean regresaron derrotados a su hotel en la ciudad, su intrusión en la casa de la risa no acabo como ellos esperaban, la madera no funciono y debían encontrar otra forma de deshacerse de un truquero, un truquero que hasta donde sabían era más extraño que lo que uno normal es (si eso es posible). Al llegar al hotel Dean se tiro en la cama y Sam encendió su computador con la intención de investigar un poco más de lo que la extraña quimera había dicho: ¿Qué significaba Todopoderoso Señor del Caos? pero más pronto que tarde se dieron cuenta de que debían pensar en algo rápido.

Mientras Sam miraba fijamente la pantalla de su lap top, se percató de que esta se comenzaba a mover como si fuera agua, de pronto una criaturita en forma de pescado rojo pixeleado comenzó a nadar como si de un fondo de pantalla se tratase, Sam intento cliquear en el pero no reaccionaba, de pronto el extraño pez se volvió hacia su cara y le arrojo agua desde la pantalla de su ordenador, este se levantó asustado con toda su cabeza mojada y mirando confundido el "virus" que tenía en su aparato.

-Oye, un pez pixeleado acaba de aventarme agua a través de la pantalla de mi lap top— Dijo Sam a su hermano, quien se levantó de la cama para comprobar que Sam estaba todo empapado.

Cuando Dean puso un pie fuera de la cama para levantarse se resbalo de pronto con una cascara de banana que había aparecido de la nada, eso era fácil de saber por qué Dean nunca comería una fruta.

-Creo que el truquero nos está jugando una broma— Dijo seriamente Sam.

-¡Hijo de Puta!— Dijo Dean mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su arma apuntando a todos lados, intentando ver algo que indicara que estuviera en su habitación.

Sam hiso lo mismo, y en un momento Dean miro pasar una sombra por la ventana, una sombra un tanto curiosa, una sombra de un pájaro. Creyendo que sería el truquero, corrió hasta la ventana y abrió las cortinas con ambas manos para inmediatamente después apuntar al exterior, pero se quedó quieto cuando no miro nada más que nubes y pájaros, lentamente dio un paso para asomarse fuera con miedo a lo que pensó que miro, y se congelo cuando se dio cuenta de que su hotel (o al menos su habitación de hotel) se encontraba volando por las nubes atada a un puñado de globos.

Dean se voltio rápidamente y cerro las cortinas detrás de él, completamente asustado.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué viste?— Pregunto Sam al ver lo asustado que estaba su hermano, que caminaba alrededor de la habitación con pistola en mano buscando a su pesado enemigo.

-Amigo estamos flotando—

-¿Flotando? ¿Cómo… Volando?—

-Como flotando te digo, como el hotel amarrado a unos globos y flotando… en el cielo—

Sam no podía creer lo que escuchaba, así que se acercó a la ventana y abrió de nuevo las cortinas, pero no se encontró con el cielo, al contrario, se encontró con que frente había un desierto con unas vías del tren dirigiéndose directamente a su ventana. De pronto detrás de una colina muy cercana apareció un tren dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia su habitación, para consternación de ambos, pues Dean miraba por la ventana desde la seguridad del centro de la habitación.

-Ho mierda!— Dijo Sam antes de que cerrara las cortinas y se aventara a un lado para evitar el tren.

-Haaaa!— Dijo Dean mientras se tiraba al otro lado de la cama cubriéndose la nuca.

Pero nada, paso un momento y el susodicho tren no llegaba destruyéndolo todo, Sam se levantó despacio y agachado se acercó poco a poco con precaución hasta la ventana, y con un ligero movimiento de su mano abrió de nuevo una cortina y se hizo a un lado rápidamente, pero el tren había desaparecido, se levantó poco a poco y se encontró con un curioso paisaje: ahora al frente había una gran montaña con picos en la cima y un gran ojo rojo en la cima, Sam volteo a mirar a Dean con una cara de ¡no me jodas! Mientras que este miraba la escena de una película para frikis.

-Mejor cierra las cortinas y no las vuelvas a abrir— Dijo Dean a su hermano, quien obedeció.

-¡Sal ya apestosa lagartija…- Dean volteo a ver a su hermano –No se me ocurre ningún insulto—

-Haaa, intenta con "lagartija sin papa"— Le contesto este.

-¿Qué?—

-Bueno ya sabes, es una combinación de varios animales y su madre nunca sabría quién es su padre, porque ya sabes, cuando sale un negro de una mujer blanca…-

-Si si ya te entendí, ¡Sal ya lagartija… ¿Indefinida?— Volvió a gritar Dean.

-Jaja no, primero deben llamarme como se debe, ¿Cómo le hacen cuando quieren que alguien se aparezca?—

Dean y Sam se voltearon a ver desconcertados, -¿Invocándolo?— Pregunto este.

-Debe ser una broma, de acuerdo, ¡Yo te invoco Lagartija Indefinida!— Grito con fuerza Dean, de pronto las cortinas volvieron a abrirse (esta vez mostrando el normal otro lado de la calle) y entraron siete pequeños mini tornados de 20 cm. A la habitación, deteniéndose en un nada perfecto circulo y comenzaron a brillar, de la luz verde que salió se materializo Discord frente a los Winchester.

-Haaaa, Eeeestoy viv…- No pudo acabar su "frase de resurrección" Dean comenzó a dispararle, pero Discord fue más rápido los primeros disparos, logrando "esquivarlos" ya que en realidad lo atravesaban, pero no duro demasiado pues el arma de Dean se volvió aguada y la punta callo hasta el suelo como si fuera metal fundido.

-Huu, parece que se le acabo la "gasolina" jaja… ha sabes a lo que me refiero— Le dijo Discord a Dean mientras se acercaba a él, pero Dean sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y se puso en guardia, Sam mientras tanto se detuvo para analizar a la extraña quimera, era la primera vez que veían algo así: tan solo con tocar a un Dean que intentaba de cualquier manera lastimarlo le podía cambiar el atuendo, antes era un cazador, luego una princesa, luego un tipo en un traje de tigre, mientras Discord se reía y esquivaba los ataques de Dean, quien se ponía cada vez más furioso.

* * *

En una celda dentro de una prisión ubicada en algún lugar un hombre viejo, un poco gordo, con pelo alborotado chino y una camisa de fuerza apretándole el cuerpo tarareaba la canción de inicio de la guerra de las galaxias, recordando la historia que tanto le había gustado cuando se encontraba tranquilo en la tierra.

Entre tanto, un hombre alto con una gabardina gris y una mirada seria caminaba rápidamente hasta la celda, convencido de obtener rápidamente lo que buscaba.

-¿Qué esta pasando Metatron?— Dijo el hombre de la gabardina.

-¿Mmm? ¿De qué me hablas Asstiel?— Contesto este.

-Tú sabes bien de que hablo Metatron, cerdos volando en algunas partes, pájaros que lanzan chocolate, pingüinos que bailan, sé que tú sabes algo de lo que está ocurriendo— Contesto Castiel.

-Hoo vamos, no estás aquí para preguntar qué está pasando, porque sabes bien que es; estas aquí porque piensas que yo sé cómo detenerlo— Metatron se levantó de su cama y se puso de pie frente a Castiel, quien se mantenía al otro lado de la reja.

-Tú eres el escriba de dios, en algún momento debió confiarte el secreto para mantener el orden—

-Mmm no, no lo hizo—

-Debe haber alguna forma…-

-Castiel! No la hay, no puede haber forma de destruirlo, apenas y hay una forma de mantenerlo en relativo control—

-Entonces si puede ser vencido, ¿Cómo?—

-No esperaras que te diga sin que yo gane algo, ¿Verdad?—

Metatron miro directamente a los ojos de Castiel retándolo, pretendiendo saber que tan importante era la respuesta para él.

* * *

Dean se encontraba parado en el techo de la habitación mientras que 7 copias de Discord vestidas de nativos bailaban a su alrededor, según el "preparándose para la inexistencia" mientras que Sam se encontraba recargado en una pared totalmente agotado de haber peleado contra el pez de su computador en cierto momento se volvió real y lo ataco con chorros de agua, cuando de pronto el celular de Dean comenzó a sonar y Sam lo tomo rápidamente, era un mensaje de Castiel que adjuntaba un extraño símbolo.

-Muy bien feo mono sin pelo, nos divertimos mucho jugando pero…- Las copias de Discord desaparecieron y en el apareció un vestido de damisela con un pañuelo en la mano -Me temo que es el momento de decir adiós…- Discord tomo entre sus brazos a un furioso Dean que estaba harto de ser humillado de esa forma –No! No intentes detenerme, porque no lo hare— Seguía diciendo Discord representando una escena de obra de teatro, Dean solo intentaba zafarse, pero en realidad no sabía que haría si lograba hacerlo, habían intentado con madera, balas de plata, agua vendita, exorcismo, cuchillo de plata e incluso con el cuchillo mata demonios, intentaron poner una trampa del diablo y símbolos enoquianos pero nada funciono, se les acabaron las ideas y en algún momento comenzaron a seguirle el juego a Discord, ganando tiempo para que se les ocurriera algo más, algo que apareció en el momento oportuno.

-Pero bueno, tengo que hacer lo que vine a hacer, así que ustedes dos enseguida dejaran de existir— Dijo Discord volviendo a su forma normal y dejando caer a Dean en el piso de la habitación, restaurando su propia gravedad.

-No lo creo quimera— Dijo Sam, quien detrás de él tenía pintado en la pared un extraño símbolo, en si era una estrella de seis picos, en cada pico un circulo que dentro tenía un símbolo cada uno, el superior era una estrella de seis picos, otro era un arcoíris en forma de rayo saliendo de una nube, otro eran tres globos de diferente color, otros eran una mariposa, un diamante, y una manzana. Discord se quedó quieto cuando lo miro.

-Sé que esta es tu debilidad cosa, y si digo las palabras mágicas esto se activara y te enviara muy lejos de aquí, asi que si no quieres que eso pase nos dejaras ir— Le dijo Sam con su mano sobre el símbolo.

Discord se volvió serio y solo lo miro, por primera vez los Winchester miraban su cara de preocupación, Sam volteo a ver a Dean y le hiso una seña con la cara, y enseguida toco el símbolo gritando "La amistad es mágica" Discord inmediatamente desapareció, pero volvió a aparecer en el mismo lugar apenas unos minutos después, al haberse dado cuenta que no le había sucedido nada, pero cuando regresó a la habitación no miro a ninguno de los dos hermanos.

-Hmph, salieron corriendo en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad, pero ¿Quién les hablo de esos símbolos? Jaja esto se pone más divertido!— Dijo Discord antes de desaparecer de nuevo en confeti.

* * *

El impala de Dean viaja a toda velocidad por la carretera, dirigiéndose al único lugar en el que pensaban que estarían seguros y buscar una forma de vencer a Discord.

-No me gusta esto Sam, el cretino ya ha hecho que salgamos corriendo dos veces!— Dijo Dean enojado a su copiloto.

-Lo sé, no se parece a nada como lo que nos hemos enfrentado, utilizamos todo lo que sabíamos contra el pero nada funciono, al contrario parecía divertirlo—

-Lo sé, de todas formas ¿De dónde sacaste eso de "La amistad es mágica"?—

-Fue Cass, mando un mensaje diciendo que en caso de encontrarnos con un poderoso truquero dibujáramos el símbolo y gritara esas palabras para asustarlo, e inmediatamente después salir corriendo—

-Espera ¿Salir corriendo? ¿Ese símbolo no funciona?—

-No, solo funciona para distraerlo un poco y darnos tiempo de alejarnos, por alguna razón Castiel pensó en que si nos encontrábamos con algo así no podríamos con el—

-Entonces él sabe lo que está pasando, llámale y ponlo en altavoz— Dijo finalmente Dean, Sam obedeció y marco al ángel.

-¿Bueno?— Contesto al otro lado del teléfono.

-Castiel, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué es esa cosa?— Pregunto gritando Dean.

-Haa, así que si se encontraron con él, no pudieron vencerlo cierto—

-No, tu mensaje llego justo a tiempo— Contesto Sam.

-Bien chicos escúchenme, a lo que se enfrentaron no era un truquero normal, ni siquiera era un truquero, era el señor del caos—

-Si si lo sabemos, "Discord gran señor del caos" Nos lo dijo cuándo se presentó— Menciono Dean.

-¿Y sabes que significa eso?—

-No sabemos, pero sabemos que las balas no le hacen daño, la plata tampoco, la madera tampoco, ¿Eso quiere decir que no es un dios? ¿Cómo el dios del caos o algo así?—

-Bueno si y no Sam, él es el señor del caos pero no es un dios, es una fuerza de la naturaleza—

-¿Una fuerza de la naturaleza?— Pregunto Dean.

-Si, el caos es algo que está en todas partes, es la misma existencia de las cosas, es una fuerza natural al mismo nivel que la gravedad o el las partículas elementales; la principal diferencia con un dios es que ellos controlan la naturaleza, pero Discord es la forma física de una fuerza, no es que la controle sino que él es esa fuerza—

-¿Entonces no podemos matarlo?— Pregunto Sam.

-No, no es como si mataras al control remoto y la tele siguiera allí, cuando matas a un dios solo matas al controlador mas no a la fuerza natural, a esta no la puedes matar, es como si intentaras matar el océano, o tirarle golpes al aire— Contesto Castiel.

-Peor siguiendo esa lógica, ambas cosas se pueden contener físicamente— Dijo Sam.

-Así es, esa es su gran debilidad, al tener forma física se puede contener físicamente, pero…-

-¿Pero qué Cass? Atiende estamos metidos ante algo que podría ser más fuerte que un dios aquí— Dijo Dean al teléfono.

-Es solo que es muy difícil, hasta donde se solo hay un hechizo que puede contenerlo—

-Bien, dínoslo y enviaremos a ese cretino a una prisión de la que nunca pueda salir, la próxima vez será la última Discord— Dijo seriamente Dean.

* * *

Nota del autor: Bien, aqui esta el primer capitulo de lo que sera un gran trabajo de Sam y Dean Winchester, personalmente siempre me dio curiosidad como le harian estos dos al enfrentarse directamente al caos, espero poder recrearlo de la manera mas fiel posible, ademas claro de que no podrian enfrentarsele sin los unicos elementos que pueden detenerlo. Espero que les guste esta propia version de lo que sucederia, pido de favor que si me desvio de la fidelidad de alguna de las dos series lo mencionen en Reviews para intentar escribir una historia que concuerde con la tematica de ambas. Eso es todo y Gracias por Leer!

Nota del Autor: Bien, en principio este capitulo se dividio en dos, pero creo que es mas interesante asi considerando lo que se viene, la incursión de Castiel le salvo el trasero a los Winchester y ahora saben cuál es la magnitud del problema en el que están metidos, incluso me tome la libertad de poner mi propia definición del caos; Zero Lynx gracias por el Review, espero no decepcionaros en este ni en los próximos capítulos, y Gracias por Leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Sam se encontraba parado en medio de una verde pradera, mirando el horizonte, descansando un poco de todo el estrés que recientemente había tenido, y es que mirar la enorme pradera, con sus colinas y un cielo azul lo relajaba, eran pocas las veces que tenía la oportunidad de apreciar la naturaleza.

Solo un momento paso y Sam leyó el papel que tenía en su mano.

"Busca la entrada del valor, el camino de los justos se encuentra detrás del escudo de la familia, vigilante del dios Apolo"

-Castiel pudo haber sido más específico acerca de donde se encuentra esa entrada, llevo aquí horas y no he visto ninguna especie de cueva o parecido— Refunfuño Sam mientras emprendía de nuevo la búsqueda de esa extraña cueva, que según Castiel contenía un cristal necesario para regresar al señor del caos de vuelta de donde vino.

Mientras subía por una colina se percató de algo que había dejado pasar, al fondo un poco en el interior de un bosque se podía apreciar una pequeña cabaña, no sería mucho pero Sam decidió llegar y verificar quien vivía allí.

La cabaña era un poco grande, no estaba pintada pero se podía observar que se conservaba bien, humo salía de la chimenea, lo que indico que alguien estaba dentro, Sam saco su arma y camino lentamente a la puerta, abriéndola con cuidado de no percatar de su presencia a su ocupante.

Dentro, sentado en un sofá mirando hacia la chimenea se encontraba un hombre, fornido, de cabello blanco y color de piel negra, a un lado del sofá se apreciaban algunas grandes plumas, de 30 cm. De longitud, esto indico a Sam que era a quien buscaba; saco su cuchillo y se acercó con precaución, pretendía simplemente cortarle la cabeza sin que llegara a más.

-No tienes por qué ser tan sigiloso— Sam se detuvo totalmente, el hombre ya sabía exactamente que estaba allí. Se levantó del sofá, media aproximadamente dos metros, era más grande y fornido que Sam, el hombre se voltio hacia él y se pudieron ver sus extraños ojos: en lugar de blanco su ojo era amarillo con una pupila grande y negra.

-¿Vienes a matarme?—

-Si, a menos que te apartes del camino— Contesto Sam.

-No me apartare del camino, y me temo que si no te marchas tendré que comerte— Le dijo el hombre.

Sam guardo su cuchillo y sacó su pistola, le disparó dos veces al pecho pero el hombre ni dio un paso atrás.

-Castiel dijo que el oro funcionaria—

-El oro funcionaba antes Arimaspo, ya no— Le contesto el hombre mientras se acercaba a Sam y lo aventaba a la otra pared con un solo brazo, Sam pego en una silla rompiéndola y callo pesadamente al suelo.

-Yo no soy un Arimaspo— Dijo doliéndose Sam —No quiero matarte ni tener problemas, solo quiero lo que proteges—

-Eso es querer problemas, y yo también quiero tener problemas contigo, cazador—

Sam se levantó del suelo sujetándose su hombro derecho y retrocedió unos pasos.

-¿Si querías tener problemas con un cazador porque no saliste?— Pregunto Sam.

-No es tan sencillo cazador, no debo alejarme de mi tesoro—

El hombre se le acerco rápidamente a Sam y le intento dar un golpe, pero este se movió rápidamente a un lado y termino golpeando la mesa. Sam saco su cuchillo y se preparó para cortarle la cabeza, pero el hombre giro rápidamente y sujeto su mano, quitándole el cuchillo y mandándolo al otro lado de la habitación. Sam ahora estaba desarmado, pero el hombre le arrojo de nuevo su cuchillo.

-¿Por qué me lo arrojas de nuevo?— Pregunto Sam.

-Porque sin tu cuchillo no podrás cortarme la cabeza— Contesto el hombre.

-Espera, ¿Quieres morir?—

-No morir, simplemente ir al lugar al que nosotros vamos cuando dejamos este mundo—

-¿Por qué?—

El hombre volteo a ver la chimenea con tristeza, pero no miraba el fuego, miraba la foto sobre él, una foto que parecía muy antigua donde se encontraba junto a una hermosa dama, de cabello café y piel blanca, era una pintura en realidad, parecía ser de más de un siglo.

-Tu especie mi quito algo muy importante, solo quiero verla de nuevo— Dijo el hombre.

-¿Por qué no simplemente dejas que lo haga, o… lo hiciste tú mismo?—

-Por mi misión, mi condena, no puedo desobedecer al gran Apolo sin importar que pase—

-¿Has estado aquí encerrado protegiendo el diamante toda tu vida?—

-Si, aquí viviré y aquí yaceré—

-¿Incluso estuviste aquí durante el holocausto? ¿No quisiste salir y ayudar a tu misma especie?—

-Si quise hacerlo cazador, pero de hacerlo Apolo me hubiera matado sin que mi muerte valiera nada—

-¿Y sabes que eres el último grifo viviente?—

El hombre camino varios pasos hasta finalmente incurse frente a Sam, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, parecía sentir mucho dolor.

-Sí, pero si mi dios me hubiera matado no hubiera ido a donde esta… ella. Así que por favor cazador, acaba con esto— Dijo el hombre, Sam se quedó parado frente a él, mirándolo.

* * *

Hollywood no era un lugar que Castiel entendiera completamente, toda esa gente rara que se paseaba por las calles, disfrazados de personajes de televisión, mimos, e incluso extraterrestres, Dean tenía razón, era un lugar para locos, tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejarlo haber ido en su lugar, pero Castiel era el único que sabía la forma del objeto que buscaba.

Mientras Castiel caminaba por las calles buscando el casino, un trio de adolescentes se toparon con él, enseguida reaccionaron y comenzaron a tomarle fotos.

-Ho no puede ser es Misha— Decían mientras se tomaban las fotos.

-Yo no soy Misha, soy Castiel— Respondió este seriamente, pero esto no detuvo a las sexys chicas.

Y en un momento, al igual que aparecieron se fueron, dejando confuso a Castiel, quien no sabía con qué persona lo habían confundido, pero en fin, tenía que seguir con su búsqueda.

* * *

-¿Un mono de dos cabezas dentro de un frasco? Este lugar es tétrico— Dijo Dean mientras se paseaba por los pasillos del museo de extravagancias naturales de Massachusetts.

Continuaba buscando hasta que de pronto, la vio, allí estaba, justo frente a él, Dean no se lo pensó dos veces para ir hacia allí.

-Parece que los niños disfrutan más de rarezas que de jugar a las princesas hoy en día— Dijo Dean mirando a una péquela niña que estaba de pie frente al podio que contenía la información de la exposición.

-Sí, pero por lo menos no se están friendo el cerebro con sus videojuegos y Smartphone a esa edad— Contesto volteando a ver a Dean una chica un poco baja, rubia, de ojos azules, de muy atractiva figura.

-Es cierto, es por eso que siempre le digo a mi hermanito que deje de estar tanto tiempo pegado a su Laptop— Contesto Dean.

-Ja, pero aun así siguen allí, y es muy difícil sacarlos de ese trance— Le contesto la chica.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero ya sabes cómo son los hermanitos menores, aunque parezca que no te hacen caso siempre están allí para hacerte el día— Contesto Dean dirigiéndole una sonrisa, la chica también le sonrió y volteo a ver de nuevo la exposición.

-¿Crees que sea verdad, un cuerno de unicornio real?— Le pregunto a Dean, el cuerno en si parecía más un cuerno de narval, fácilmente podría ser una estafa.

-Bueno, pienso que mientras los niños piensen que es real, seguirá siendo real para ellos—Contesto Dean –Soy Dean por cierto—

-Hola Dean, soy Leshawna, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un café y charlar un poco?—

-Claro— Respondió Dean poniendo una gran sonrisa, aunque cuando Leshawna se alejó se quedó mirando el hueso de unicornio, pensó en que era más importante, ¿Regresar una lagartija aleatoria al lugar del que provino o hacerlo después?

* * *

Castiel entro en el casino fácilmente, lo difícil seria robar la esfera que se encontraba protegida por un fuerte cristal, y no era para menos, era una de las piezas principales entre la exposición de lujo del casino, debía encontrar una forma de tomarla sin llamar mucho la atención.

Se acercó a ella, la observo, pensó en todas las posibilidades, en todos los escenarios, llego a la conclusión de que la única forma de obtenerla seria hacerlo rápidamente y salir corriendo, pero aun así necesitaría algo para distraer a todos los guardias y policía que intentaran entrometerse en su camino, y que mejor que los mismos clientes fueran esa distracción.

Utilizando un poco de sus dones, Castiel se alejó a una distancia nada sospechosa de la esfera e hizo que las máquinas de apuestas, las tragamonedas y todo lo demás expidiera el dinero inmediatamente, haciendo a todos ganadores, y a él mismo, pues en medio del caos Castiel corrió y tomo la esfera, saliendo rápidamente del casino y dirigiéndose a su auto, el cual inmediatamente encendió y se marchó.

-Dean ya tengo el mapa Interestelar ¿qué tal vas tú?— Llamo Castiel.

-Ho felicidades Cas, yo he, se presentó **Haaaa** Una pequeña distracción— Contesto Dean, se podían escuchar extraños sonidos de fondo.

-¿Todo está bien, hay alguien más allí?—

-Si si Cas **Hooo siiii** todo está bien, yo he, te llamo luego—

-¿Dean? ¿Dean?— Castiel colgó su celular, y seguidamente llamo al otro.

-Sam, que tal todo—

-Hola Castiel, tengo el diamante aquí, ¿Qué tal tú?— Contesto Sam al otro lado del teléfono.

-Bien, fue un poco complicado pero lo conseguí, ¿Cómo te fue con el grifo?—

-Bueno, fue fácil, supongo, ahora mismo me dirijo al Bunker, estaba a punto de llamarle a Dean…-

-No te molestes— Le interrumpió Castiel –Acabo de llamarle, y había extraños sonidos femeninos que me indicaron que no era momento de molestarlo—

-Haa, típico, nos enfrentamos a algo más poderoso que un dios y Dean no puede dejar pasar una, en fin creo que te veré en el bunker— Sam colgó el teléfono, ahora solo debían esperar a Dean y mandar el caos de vuelta a donde vino, pero no sería tan fácil como parecía. Castiel debía prepararse, por lo que había escuchado tenia increíbles poderes, se les había ordenado a los ángeles no molestarlo mientras el caos no los molestara, y según sabía si su poder era la imaginación, podría fácilmente imaginarse que Castiel ni Sam ni Dean existieran y literalmente así seria.

De pronto Castiel detuvo su auto completamente, se quedó mirando la carretera hundido en sus pensamientos, parecía que por fin había encontrado la mayor debilidad del caos.

* * *

Sam y Castiel se encontraban sentados en el comedor del Bunker mientras esperaban la llegada de Dean.

-¿Así que esa es la esfera mapamundi universal?— Pregunto Sam al ver el objeto que estaba a un lado de Castiel.

-Si, los ángeles solían usarla para viajar a través de las estrellas y el tiempo, pero desde hace mucho tiempo cuando un ángel estuvo involucrado en la destrucción de una nave espacial bélica en una galaxia muy, muy lejana, se le prohibió a los ángeles viajar más allá de este vecindario espacial; principalmente por lo que sucedió después—

-¿Qué sucedió después?—

-Debido a su desobediencia, el ángel se convirtió en un caído, y como rebelión escribió su experiencia durante los años que estuvo en aquella galaxia, término convirtiéndose en alguien muy exitoso por haber creado un hito para la humanidad—

-Espera, estás hablando de la gue…-

Sam fue interrumpido por el grito desde la entrada de Dean, señalando que había llegado al Bunker.

-Por fin llegas— Dijo Sam.

-Si, hubo un pequeño inconveniente cuando intente tomar el cuerno de unicornio—

-Una chica no es un inconveniente, es una distracción poderosa— Dijo Castiel -¿Recuerdas que nos enfrentamos al señor del caos?—

-Si, por eso "termine" mi trabajo tan rápido como pude, y uff, que fue difícil— Respondió Dean con una sonrisa.

-Si bueno, ¿Cómo detendremos a Discord con esto?— Pregunto Sam, regresando a los dos a la realidad.

-Bueno— Respondió Castiel –Simplificado: dibujamos el símbolo mágico en el piso con la esfera en el centro, invocamos al caos, con el diamante lo lastimamos lo suficiente para que su sangre lo toque y en la esfera se mostrara el lugar en el que estaba anteriormente, después solo se clava el cristal en el mapa y se supone que este se tiene que romper y al hacerlo succionara a Discord y lo regresara—

-Ho si muy simple, solo hay algunas inconveniencias: ¿Cómo vamos a invocar al caos? Además, si logramos hacerlo no va simplemente a dejarnos cortarlo, ni a darnos su sangre, y mientras lo intentamos nos pateara el trasero, ¡no quiero que me vista otra vez de princesa!—Replico Dean.

-Como lo sabes— Dijo Sam.

-Pues porque está enamorado de mí, y cuando llegue me va poner un vestido…-

-No me refiero a eso— Interrumpió Sam –Digo, ¿Cómo sabes que no nos dará simplemente su sangre? Por lo que sabemos de él le encantan los juegos, si lo engañamos podríamos vencerlo más fácil de lo que creíamos—

-Y acerca de la invocación, creo tener una idea, si el caos hace real lo que se imagina, y los quiere encontrar a ustedes dos, me contaron que cuando dejaron la casa de la risa los encontró fácilmente, así que es probable que les haya hecho algo para no perderlos— Comento Castiel.

-Sí, pero si eso es cierto ¿Por qué no nos ha atacado de nuevo?— Pregunto Sam.

-Tal vez no puede entrar al Bunker porque está hecho a prueba de todo mal existente— Dijo Dean.

-No, Discord podría perfectamente estar aquí porque no es malo, es más bien travieso, bromista, así que podríamos intentarlo, imaginarlo frente a nosotros al mismo tiempo-

-Bien Cas pero no voy a gritar "La Amistad es mágica" ni nada de eso—

Y dicho, Castiel molió el cuerno de unicornio y con el polvo resultante dibujo un pequeño símbolo en el suelo, y poco después los tres se prepararon para hacerle frente una última vez al caos, Castiel estaba especialmente emocionado, siempre había estado interesado en conocer la forma física de una fuerza natural (pues solo había conocido a los dioses, y los jinetes del apocalipsis no eran precisamente amigables).

Los tres cerraron los ojos y se imaginaron a Discord frente a ellos, y funciono, Discord apareció acostado sobre un sofá rojo con una caja de palomitas en su mano izquierda pero de la cual salían granitos de carbón.

-Rayos muerte eso si es ridículo, a mí me paso lo mismo pero no me encerró un hijo de dios, me encerraron unas hijas de su... Ho, son ustedes— Discord paro de hablar y miro a los Winchester

Dean lo miro directamente a los ojos llenos de furia, y al contacto con ellos se dio cuenta de algo, miro hacia abajo y supo que tenía puesto un vestido blanco.

-Haa te lo dije Sam, te lo dije!— Grito Dean.

-¿Ha ya me extrañaban amigos?— Contesto Discord riéndose.

-Si, de hecho, tenemos un trato para ti— Comenzó hablando Sam –Es más bien un juego—

-¿Un juego dices? Me gustan los juegos, ¿Qué tienes en mente?—

-Nosotros contra ti, tu nos das un poco de tu sangre y tu podrás crear caos, nosotros intentaremos evitarlo, si tu ganas podrás hacer lo que quieras, y si nosotros ganamos te rendirás— Contesto Sam.

-Mmmm, yo ya tengo este juego ganado, no importa lo que hagan no podrán con migo, entonces ¿Por qué retrasarlo? ¿Por qué me molestaría en darles el beneficio del juego? Además mi mami siempre me dijo que no le diera mi sangre a un desconocido que podría lanzarme un maleficio—

-Porque así no sería tan divertido— Contesto Sam de nuevo.

Discord lo pensó un poco, no era que no le gustara jugar con ellos, pero sentía algo extraño en Castiel que no permitía que desviara la vista de él.

-Mmmm, pues mi mami no está aquí así que…- Discord convirtió su dedo índice en una llave de agua y de ella salió una sola gota de la sangre del caos, y la puso en un pequeño contenedor.

-Bien, ahora dime cuando…- Comenzó a hablar Discord.

-Dean, Sam— Le susurro Castiel a los chicos mientras Discord seguía hablando puras incongruencias –En cuanto les de su sangre, hagan el hechizo, yo me enfrentare a él directamente y lo distraeré—

-Pero Cas, podemos mandarlo de regreso sin tener que atacarlo— Susurro Sam.

-Lo sé, pero personalmente siempre he tenido curiosidad de como sería un enfrentamiento directo entre mí y una fuerza natural— Volvió a susurrar Castiel.

-Cas, eso es…-

-¿Uuu estamos susurrando porque a Cas le gusta Dean?— Dijo Discord susurrando detrás de los tres integrándose a la conversación, acto seguido todos espabilaron al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Qué, me van a decir que se encontraron con la muerte y se pelearon con un hijo de dios y me tienen miedo?— Dijo Discord incrédulo.

-No te tengo miedo Discord, y te patearía el trasero si no tuviera este vestido que me has puesto tu hijo de puta— Le contesto Dean aún furioso, Discord lo había hecho enojar más de lo normal con todas sus bromas.

-De acuerdo, te regresare tu ropa normal y fea ¿Ya podemos comenzar el juego?—

-En cuanto nos des la sangre— Contesto Castiel, sujetando su espada de ángel listo para lanzarse contra él.

-Hoo no no no, se me ocurrió otra idea mejor, en lugar de darles mi sangre simplemente y comenzar, mejor que sea el objetivo final— Dijo Discord gritando.

-Así que tendrán que llegar hasta mí y quitármela, allí se acabara el juego y yo perderé, y ustedes podrán hacer lo que sea que quieran con mi sangre—

Discord desapareció ante la mirada incrédula de los tres, les había salido el tiro por la culata, y se ponía mucho peor, delante de ellos se encontraban Azazel, Miguel, Lucifer y Dick Román, cada uno de ellos con ojos verdes y pupila negra, muy parecidos a los de Discord, y literalmente una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que les partía la cara en dos, ahora los Winchester deberían enfrentarse a cada pez gordo que se habían encontrado en el camino.

Nota del autor: Bien, aquí esta otro capítulo, un poco más interesante, ahora los Winchester se tendrán que enfrentar a una dura prueba; en el siguiente capítulo habrá mucha acción y abra una estrepitosa lucha entre dos fuerzas naturales y omnipresentes, ¡Que Comienze el Juego! ¡Dejen Reviews y Gracias por Leer!


	3. Chapter 3

-Hola Winchester, cuanto tiempo— Dijo Azazel con su gigantesca sonrisa.

-Nunca pensé que los volvería a ver así hermanos Winchester— Menciono Dick Román.

-Ho sí que bonita reunión pero no podemos quedarnos a charlar de los viejos tiempos— Dijo Dean mientras apuntaba con su arma a la cabeza de Azazel. Cuando disparo directamente a su frente su cabeza exploto y de ella salió confeti, todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos.

-¿Pero qué?— Exclamo Miguel al ver lo que sucedió.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?— Pregunto Sam.

-Como lo sospeche— Respondió Castiel –La única debilidad del caos—

Todos lo voltearon a ver, mientras la cabeza de Azazel se volvía a reconstruir a base de confeti.

-Miguel ¿Puedes decirme de quien es el cuerpo que estas usando?— Pregunto Castiel al arcángel.

-Claro que si es… yo… no… no lo sé— Contesto Miguel claramente confundido.

-Es del hermanito siames ¿No?— Volvió a mencionar Castiel.

-Sí, es de él mismo— Respondió Miguel cambiando su cara con una gran confianza, mientras Sam y Dean solo lo miraban con cara de wtf.

-Como pensé, esa es la debilidad de Discord, todo lo que él hace está sujeto a su imaginación—

-¿Qué significa?— Pregunto Sam.

-Que estos no son los verdaderos, Discord solo los está imaginando; cuando le pregunte la respuesta fue incorrecta porque Discord no sabe de quién es el cuerpo que usa Miguel, solo lo puede llegar a imaginar, de esta forma sus creaciones solo saben lo que él sabe— Concluyo Castiel.

Dean formo una sonrisa en su rostro, si los enemigos que tenía frente no eran los reales, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera más sencillo pasarlos y llegar hasta el señor del caos. Enseguida se arrojó contra Dick y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, esta al igual que Azazel estallo en confeti, Dean seguidamente se puso de pie y pateo en el estómago a Lucifer, haciendo que se doblegara, miro a Miguel quien era su siguiente objetivo pero este retrocedió y saco una espada de ángel. Castiel se adelantó con arma en mano y comenzó a pelear mano a mano contra el falso arcángel, Sam entre tanto saco su cuchillo y se abalanzó contra Azazel quien se convirtió en humo y apareció detrás de este, logrando lanzarlo hasta el final de la sala principal del bunker, Dean entonces pateo de nuevo a Lucifer en la cara haciendo que callera donde se encontraba Azazel, derribándolo en el proceso. Castiel continuaba su lucha contra Miguel quien comenzó a expedir una intensa luz blanca pero Castiel solo acelero sus ataques comenzando a brillar también. Sam se levantó del suelo y sacó su pistola disparando a Dick quien ya le había crecido de nuevo la cabeza, pero volvió a ser destruida inmediatamente por Sam, enseguida corrió dirigiéndose a donde estaban tirados Azazel y Lucifer mientras Dean se preparaba para dispararle a uno de los dos, pero mientras se dirigía allí su camino se vio obstaculizado por la pelea entre Castiel y Miguel, y sin detenerse a pensar Sam tomo de un brazo a Miguel y lo desequilibro lo suficiente para que Castiel encajara su espada en el pecho de este, quien cayó al piso, al mismo tiempo que Lucifer desaparecía del suelo y Azazel le explotaba de nuevo la cabeza por un disparo de Dean. Lucifer apareció detrás de todos justo donde se encontraba Dick poniéndose de pie de nuevo, pero tanto Dean como Sam comenzaron a dispararle a ambos, volviendo a hacerle explotar la cabeza a Dick Román pero sin poder hacer lo mismo con Lucifer, quien desapareció antes de que le impactaran.

Apareció de nuevo en medio de los tres y los lanzo en diferentes direcciones para justo después tomar a Miguel quien se comenzaba a regenerar y ambos desaparecer. Sam, Dean y Castiel cayeron al suelo pero inmediatamente se pusieron de pie, pues aunque Lucifer y Miguel no estaban aún tenían a Azazel y Dick Román en el suelo, pero no por mucho tiempo pues este último comenzaba a levantarse de nuevo.

-Por Favor podrían…- Dijo Dick antes de que su cabeza explotara de nuevo por un disparo de Sam.

-Bien, ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos estar peleando con ellos todo el tiempo, se regeneran de inmediato y esto nunca acabaría— Exclamo Sam.

Azazel comenzaba a recuperarse y levantarse, pero enseguida Dean le disparo y lo dejo incapacitado nuevamente.

-Sabemos que Discord está dejando que las cosas transcurran libremente, y sabemos que debe estar en algún lugar del bunker— Contesto Castiel –Debemos buscarlo y encontrarlo—

-Hay muchas habitaciones aquí, podría estar en cualquiera de ellas, nos tomara mucho tiempo encontrarlo, además nos estaremos enfrentando periódicamente a ellos— Volvió a decir Sam –Y aunque sabemos que no son los reales, no sabemos que poderes de los reales poseen—

-Bueno pero podemos mantenerlos a raya explotándoles la cabeza— Dijo Dean.

De pronto Azazel y Dick Román simplemente desaparecieron frente a los tres, los libros de los estantes les salieron alas y comenzaron a volar por todas partes, las paredes del bunker se comenzaron a distorsionar como si fueran paredes de agua, la mesa comenzó a bailar junto con las sillas alrededor de ella, las luces encendían y apagaban y comenzó un temblor que hacía que todo pareciese hecho de gelatina.

-¿Qué está pasando?— Grito Dean mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.

-No lo sé, pero seguro es obra de Discord!— Contesto Sam –Oye Discord ¿Qué significa esto, y el trato que teníamos?—

Nadie respondió, mientras todo se volvía cada vez más caótico, espectros de luz comenzaban a correr de un lado a otro, los libros comenzaron a pelearse entre sí y aparentemente a hacer apuestas, una sábana de algún cuarto llego caminando con un vaso de vino y un sombrero de copa al comedor, una taza tomo vida y corrió hasta Dean, quien solo la veía sorprendido, tomo su pistola y allí mismo se suicidó, pero no murió, resultando en un tenue grito de frustración de parte de la taza, mientras todos veían la escena totalmente confundidos.

De pronto Sam miro una luz de color negro saliendo de una de las habitaciones, comenzó a caminar como podía por el piso que se había convertido de gelatina, los demás le siguieron sujetándose de la pared o gateando.

Cuando llegaron no podían creer lo que pasaba, Discord flotaba de un lado de la habitación mirando fijamente hacia delante, sin ninguna sonrisa, mientras detrás de él todo era caos. Al otro lado de la habitación, mirando pasivamente a Discord se encontraba una persona, parecía un poco viejo, vestía un elegante traje color negro y se sostenía con un bastón frente a él, tenía un porte elegante, miraba fijamente a Discord sin ninguna expresión en su cara, como si lo estuviera analizando, como si solo esperara algo.

-Oye Cas ¿Qué ese no es Muerte?— Pregunto Dean sujetado del marco de la puerta con una clara expresión de miedo.

-Sí, es el jinete del apocalipsis Muerte— Contesto Castiel de igual manera.

-¿Qué hace muerte frente a Discord?— Pregunto Sam, ante ellos se encontraban las que probablemente eran las dos fuerzas naturales más poderosas.

Ambos seguían mirándose fijamente, los libros comenzaban a avanzar volando por el pasillo en el que Dean, Castiel y Sam se encontraban, todo el lugar continuaba inmerso en el caos, pero no pasaba nada frente a ellos, ambas fuerzas de la naturaleza no se decían ni hacían nada, solo se miraban.

-Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es que este lugar pronto será el pero lugar sobre el planeta— Dijo susurrando Castiel.

-Pues sea lo que sea que pasa, debemos salir de aquí— Dijo Dean mientras sentía como la gravedad se comenzaba a poner más pesada, era eso o de pronto todas las hamburguesas que había comido en su vida estaban pasando factura.

-Espera, la sangre de Discord, está en la mesa detrás de él— Susurro Sam indicando donde la había visto.

-Pero no podemos llegar hasta allí, no a menos que quieras probar suerte— Le respondió Dean.

-Sea lo que sea si logro llegar hasta allí y la arrojo ustedes podrán iniciar el hechizo y regresarlo— Susurro de nuevo Sam, mientras se posicionaba en cuclillas para avanzar.

-No, no lo hagas vuelve— Le grito susurrando Dean a su hermano quien ya había comenzado a avanzar.

Discord se dio cuenta del avance del Winchester con apenas una ligera desviada de sus ojos y levanto su brazo izquierdo, pretendiendo atacar a Sam, pero Muerte levanto su bastón y al momento de dar un fuerte golpe en el piso la atmosfera cercana a Discord comenzó a tornarse de color rojo para finalmente volverse fuego, y poco después parecía lava que simplemente flotaba suspendida en el aire. Sam acelero el paso pero Discord convirtió la lava en agua e hizo aparecer debajo de Muerte un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que un elefante cupiera fácilmente en él, pero Muerte logro desaparecer y aparecer en otro lado de la habitación, aun conservando su inexpresiva cara levanto un dedo y Discord cayó al suelo de rodillas, pero enseguida se reincorporo e hiso que el bastón de Muerte se convirtiera en un látigo que se enredó alrededor de él, Muerte no intento zafarse, el látigo pocos segundos después se volvió fuego y sujetándolo de ambos extremos Muerte lo estiro y enseguida se enfrió y regreso a su forma original, lo levanto hasta la altura de sus ojos le dio medio giro frente a él, Discord comenzó a volverse más viejo a cada segundo, cuando solo estaba quedando sus huesos levanto la mano y volvió una especie de líquido negro a muerte, enseguida comenzó a tomar su forma normal al mismo tiempo que el líquido volvía a ser quien era. Sam aprovecho para lanzarse hasta la meza y tomar la sangre de Discord, este lo volteo a ver y comenzaba a dirigirse en su dirección pero Muerte se interpuso en su camino, Sam arrojo la sangre a Dean quien se la dio a Castiel y este corrió hasta donde estaba el sello junto con la esfera, Discord con una cara enojada movió todo su brazo y arrojo a Muerte al otro lado de la habitación, se acercó hasta Sam pero justo antes de hacer cualquier cosa un fuerte brillo provino desde la sala principal, Castiel pudo llegar y activar el hechizo.

Enseguida todo el caos desapareció, Discord comenzó a brillar poco a poco y a convertirse en pequeños fragmentos, estaba regresando a Ecuestria. Comenzó a voltear a todos lados, pero no podía evitarlo, así que tomo a Sam de la camisa y este también comenzó a volverse luz y a fragmentarse. Dean grito y se puso de pie corriendo hasta donde estaban, intento hacer que Discord soltara a Sam pero no pudo hacerlo, Discord también sujeto a Dean y unos segundos después desaparecieron en una intensa luz blanca justo cuando Castiel había regresado a la habitación.

* * *

Sam y Dean abrieron lentamente los ojos, la luz que habían visto los cegó durante un rato, cuando por fin su vista comenzaba a regresar se dieron cuenta de que estaban tirados en una pradera, el cielo azul estaba acompañado por un cálido sol de mediodía, los pájaros cantaban alegremente, se sentía una armonía indescriptible.

-Sammy ¿Estas bien?— Pregunto Dean mientras aún se encontraba en el suelo.

-Sí, eso creo— Contesto Sam -¿Qué paso?—

-Lo único que recuerdo es que Discord comenzó a brillar y te sujeto, y después una luz me cegó y hasta allí—

-Lo recuerdo, pero ¿Dónde estamos?—

-No lo sé, en alguna pradera—

Dean intento ponerse de pie, pero enseguida perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, intento de nuevo pero sucedió lo mismo, intento cerrar su puño para agarrar un poco del pasto que estaba bajo sus pies pero no pudo hacerlo, todo su cuerpo se sentía raro, entonces miro su mano y lo que miro lo dejo sin palabras, levanto lentamente su mano hasta la altura de su cara mirándola fijamente.

-Oye, no siento mis dedos, deben estar entumidos o algo…-

-Haaaaa— Grito Dean. Al acto Sam lo volteo a ver pero se asustó por la creatura que parecía ser su hermano.

-¡Qué carajo amigo eres un caballo!— Gritó Sam mientras se alejaba arrastrándose por la impresión.

Dean intento ponerse de pie rápidamente pero de nuevo perdió el equilibrio, comenzó a tocarse todo el cuerpo e intentar quitárselo como si fuera alguna clase de traje, pero no podía, entonces volteo a ver a su hermano.

-¡Sam eres un caballo tú también!—

-¿Qué?— Contesto Sam mientras se miraba a si mismo -¿Cómo es que nos transformamos en caballos?—

-Debe ser Discord— Gruño Dean – ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés tu Discord hijo de puta!— Pero no hubo ninguna respuesta -¡Que salgas!—

-Dean tranquilízate, primero debemos pensar en lo que ocurrió— Dijo Sam intentando calmar a su hermano, quien se dejó caer de nuevo al suelo.

-Primero, Cas activo el hechizo y Discord comenzó a brillar, eso significa que si regreso al lugar en el que estaba, pero al parecer nos trajo a nosotros también—

-Si, y como ultima broma nos convirtió en caballos— Exclamo Dean.

-Bueno, primero no creo que seamos caballos, somos un poco rechonchos, debemos ser más bien ponys— Contesto Sam.

-Ho genial somos ponys, ni siquiera somos poderosos corceles somos lindos y rosados ponys— Volvió a gruñir Dean.

-Tal vez este es el mundo en el que Discord estaba anteriormente, creo que deberíamos buscarlo para poder regresar— Concluyo Sam.

Dean esta vez aprendiendo su lección se paró a cuatro patas, todas las cuales temblaban al principio mientras mantenía el equilibrio.

-Pues encontrémoslo, no quiero ser un pequeño pony ni comer ensalada por el resto de mi vida— Dijo Dean.

Sam imito la pose de su hermano a cuatro patas y lentamente puso una pata delante de otra comenzando a caminar, lentamente se dirigió hasta la cima de una pequeña colina, mientras Dean avanzaba torpemente hasta llegar a su hermano. Miraron un camino que llevaba a alguna parte, obviamente, así que decidieron seguirlo.

Mientras bajaban por la colina Dean no supo que pata poner primero y acabo tropezándose y rodando cuesta abajo, llevándose a Sam con él, hasta que terminaron de rodar al pie del camino.

-Haaa— Se escuchó un muy débil sonido de algo que era opacado por una incesante risa.

-Eso fue gracioso ponys— Se escuchó una aguda voz dirigiéndose a los Winchester.

Estos levantaron la cabeza y se encontraron con tres criaturas muy parecidas a ellos, todas de diferente color, una era blanca, otra amarilla y otra completamente rosa, esta última los miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-Pinki no te rías de ellos!— Dijo la pony blanca -¿Y ustedes se encuentran bien?—

-Hee si si, estamos bien— Contesto Sam mientras se reponía poniéndose de pie.

-Bueno, no quiero ser dura chicos pero ya no tienen la edad para estar retozando así— Dijo la pony blanca –Permítanme presentarme, soy Rarity, la pony rosa de aquí es Pinki Pai y…- señalo a una Pegaso que se escondía detrás suyo tímidamente –Ella es Fluttershy—

-Hola— Dijo esta en un tono apenas audible.

-Hola, nosotros somos Sam y Dean Winchester— Contesto cordialmente Sam.

-¿Sam y Dean? Que nombres tan raros tienen— Exclamo la Pinki Pie.

-Bueno, son nombres extranjeros en realidad— Contesto de nuevo Sam.

-Haa ¿No son de Ecuestria? ¿Son viajeros?— Pregunto Rarity.

-Si. Somos viajeros, y hablando de eso ¿No conocerán un lugar donde pasar la noche? Ya saben por eso de estar cansados de tanto viajar— Contesto esta vez Dean.

-Claro, Poniville es un buen lugar, allí pueden pasar la noche y es a donde nos dirigimos— Exclamo alegremente la pony rosa.

-Genial, las seguimos— Respondió Sam con una ligera sonrisa.

Los cinco ponys comenzaron a seguir el camino hasta Poniville, durante el transcurso Pinki Pie no dejaba de preguntar qué cosas habían visto en sus viajes o de dónde venían, regularmente Rarity le cortaba el royo diciéndole que no era muy respetuoso hacer ciertas preguntas, Sam y Dean solo le contaron que venían desde un lugar muy lejano y que solo habían visto diferentes pueblos y lugares no muy impresionantes.

Finalmente llegaron a Poniville, para Dean una pesadilla rosa que no dejaba de hablar y de preguntar cosas se había acabado, pero había iniciado otra peor: Poniville estaba lleno de colores alegres, desde rosa hasta amarillo, estaba lleno de ponys todos de diferente color hablando alegremente entre ellos, "tienes que estar jodiendome" pensó este cuando vio por primera vez el pueblo.

-Amigo tenemos que encontrar a Discord y largarnos de aquí, este lugar me da ganas de vomitar— Susurro Dean a su hermano.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada incluso si nos lo encontramos si no nos acostumbramos a estos cuerpos e investigamos como es que pueden tenerlo bajo control—Le respondió Sam.

Ambos siguieron caminando siguiendo a Pinki, quien se había ofrecido a mostrarles el camino hasta una casa hogar de Poniville, Rarity y Fluttershy (quien se había mantenido callada y escondida detrás de Rarity) se separaron de ellos apenas entrar al pueblo. Cuando los dejo Pinki les dijo que tenían que ir a SugarCube Córner esa misma noche pues algo interesante pasaría.

* * *

Llego la noche, los Winchester pensaban que lo que sucedería en SugarCube Córner tenía que ver con Discord, así que asistieron puntuales al lugar, el cual estaba oscuro cuando llegaron. Abrieron la puerta lentamente preparados para lo que fuera, excepto para lo que en verdad era, al dar un paso dentro del establecimiento las luces se encendieron de pronto y Pinki Pie salto de atrás de un sofá, gritándoles y dándoles la bienvenida a Poniville. Sam y Dean estaban sorprendidos y no sabían como actuar, no era que les gustaba destacar mucho cuando hacían un trabajo, y ahora había un montón de ponis festejándoles su llegada al pueblo de ponis, los Winchester no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que simular una sonrisa y quedarse un rato en la fiesta.

-No puedo creer que estos ponys acaramelados nos estén haciendo una fiesta— Dijo Dean.

-Lo sé, pero sería descortés que después de tomarse las molestias nos tengamos que ir tan rápido— Le contesto Sam.

-Bien, no quedamos un rato y después salimos de aquí— Dijo Dean mientras caminaba a servirse un poco de ponche.

De pronto se acercó Rarity junto con Pinki y otras tres ponys.

-Hola Sam— Dijo esta al acercarse a Sam –Déjame presentarte a mis amigas, ellas son Twilight Sparkle…- Dijo señalando a una unicornio de color lila, la cual le respondió con una sonrisa –Applejack…- Era una pony amarilla con un sombrero de vaquera, cuando dijo su nombre saludo entusiastamente a Sam -Y Rainbow Dash— Finalizo señalando a una Pegaso azul que le hiso una seña con el ala en muestra de saludo.

-Gusto en conocerlas chicas, mi nombre es Sam y…- Contesto este apuntando a un pony cerca del ponche que no dejaba de tirarlo al no saber cómo carajo se agarra un vaso con las pezuñas, Sam bajo su brazo de pronto –Eso, soy Sam—

-Así que son viajeros he, y dime ¿Qué los trae a Poniville?— Pregunto la Pegaso azul.

-Bueno, en realidad solo estamos de paso, díganme una cosa ¿Han escuchado hablar de Discord?—

-Claro que si— Contestaron todas al unísono –Estuvo aquí hace un tiempo, pero utilizamos los elementos de la armonía para volverlo a convertir en estatua— Contesto esta vez solo la unicornio lila.

-¿Elementos de la armonía?— Pregunto Sam.

-Sí, no me digas que nunca has escuchado hablar de ellos—

-En realidad no sé nada acerca de la historia de este país— Contesto finalmente Sam.

El resto de la velada estuvo platicando con las ponis que recién había conocido, en especial con Twilight a quien le agradaba explicarle a Sam cualquier pregunta que pudiera pensar; mientras tanto Dean se había cansado de pelear contra el ponche y decidió salir un poco del ajetreo que se llevaba a cabo en el establecimiento. Miro hacia el cielo nocturno, cuando de pronto miro una especie de sombra que había pasado justo frente a la luna, enseguida Dean corrió hasta donde se encontraba Sam y le hiso señas para que lo siguiera.

* * *

El parque a esa hora en Poniville estaba solitario, los columpios rechinaban cuando la suave brisa del viento los acariciaba, la luna lo iluminaba totalmente, era perfecto para que una pareja de ponys tuvieran "contacto" entre sí sin ser molestados.

-¿Y díganme, ustedes serán los siguientes?— Se escuchó una voz que parecía omnipresente, haciendo que los dos ponys enamorados dejaran enseguida de tener "contacto" entre sí, se pusieron a buscar alrededor de donde venía la tenebrosa voz pero no encontraron nada.

-Aquí arriba pequeños ponys— Dijo de nuevo la voz, los ponys voltearon al cielo y allí la vieron, una masa negra entre la que se podía ver una blanca sonrisa gigante y dos enormes ojos rojos los observaba, a los ponys se les acelero el corazón, no pudieron siquiera gritar del miedo, la sombra se comenzaba a acercar a ellos pero estaban atónitos, no podían moverse, la sombra se seguía acercando hasta estar solo a centímetros de ellos.

-Oye tu pequeño bastardo— Se escuchó una voz desde atrás, Sam y Dean habían llegado a la escena. Cuando la sombra volteo Sam le arrojo un puñado de sal, haciendo que se retorciera sobre sí mismo en medio de gritos de dolor.

-Sam y Dean Winchester— Dijo la sombra con una sonrisa.

-¿Nos conoces?— Pregunto Dean.

-Un… conocido me hablo de ustedes—

-¿Fue Discord?— Pregunto Sam.

-El señor del caos actualmente está encerrado dentro de una estatua— Respondió la sombra.

-Entonces es cierto, no podremos salir de aquí pronto— Menciono Dean.

-Haa ¿Quieren salir de aquí?— Dijo la sombra con un tono altanero. Sam y Dean lo miraron fijamente, esperando su respuesta.

-Bueno, Discord no es el único que puede ayudarlos a salir de aquí, también las princesas pueden hacerlo—

-En serio, princesas, además de todo lo colorido tenían que tener princesas— Dijo Dean fastidiado, pero su hermano estaba más concentrado en su charla con la extraña sombra.

-¿Por qué nos lo dices?— Pregunto este.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo ayudar a alguien en problemas?— Dijo la sombra para consiguientemente comenzar a reír. –Bueno, en realidad es que no me gustaría que se metieran en un problema que no les concierne en un mundo que no es el suyo, por lo que sé están muy ocupados con el suyo propio—

Sam solo lo miro, juzgándolo, cuando volvió de pronto a echarle otro puño de sal, haciendo que la sombra se alejara entre chillidos de dolor.

-¿Qué piensas? ¿Deberíamos hacerle una visita a las princesas?— Pregunto Sam a su hermano.

-Sí, creo que las señoras gobernantes tienen algo que ver en esto— Contesto Dean.

* * *

Nota del autor: Bueno, aquí el capítulo tres de mi FanFic, espero no estar aburriéndolos ni nada de eso. Además sé que de cierta forma el juego de Discord contra los Winchester fue muy corto, pero es que una pelea entre Muerte y Discord es difícil de imaginar siendo leal a ambas historias, así que díganme ¿Cuál resultado creen que sería de una pelea entre estos dos? Ahora los Winchester están en Ecuestria (espero poder recrearla de la mejor manera posible), y las cosas se pondrán más interesantes y un poco más oscuras en el futuro, pero sin perder ese toque de humor. Espero que les guste y Gracias por Leer!


	4. Chapter 4

El día en Poniville era increíble, siempre el sol brillaba con toda su intensidad, ponis hablaban y reían en todas partes. Sam se encontraba sentado a un lado de una fuente, escuchando caer el agua, sonriendo por poder relajarse así, disfrutando…

-¡Debes estar jodiendome!— Grito Dean mientras salía de SugarCube Córner, interrumpiendo la relajación de su hermano.

-¿Todo bien?— Pregunto Sam.

-No, al parecer después del quinceavo panecillo debes dejar que el poni detrás de ti en la fila pase— Refunfuño Dean.

-¿Enserio te comiste quince muffins?—

-Oye no me juzgues, si algo hacen bien estos ponis son los panecillos y las magdalenas— Contesto Dean.

-En realidad no creo que eso sea saludable—

-Haa jodete Sam, soy un caballo pero ni pienses que simplemente voy a bajar la cabeza y comer lo que este debajo de mi ¿¡Como sabes que no ha estado _**DEBAJO **_de otros animales!?—

-Bien, como te decía antes de que asaltaras toda la estantería de comida, estos elementos son los que mantienen encerrado a Discord— Volvió a decir Sam.

-¿Y qué me dices de las princesas? Se supone que son los gobernantes de este lugar—

-Sí, pero Discord es al parecer más poderoso que ellas, y la única magia que podía con él es la de la armonía—

De pronto tres pequeñas potrillas que corrían velozmente chocaron con Sam y Dean, logrando derribarlos y cayendo todos en un mismo sitio.

-Ho ho lo sentimos mucho en serio!— Dijo una pequeña unicornio color lavanda con un alborotado peinado resultado del choque.

-No se preocupen, estamos bien— Respondió amablemente Sam mientras se reincorporaba, seguido de su hermano.

-¿Pero de todas formas que hacían corriendo así?— Pregunto Dean.

-¡Somos las Cutie Marks Crusaders!— Gritaron las tres ponis al mismo tiempo –Y nos dirigíamos al estanque para conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks de pesca—

-¿Cutie Marks?— Pregunto Dean.

-Si— Contesto la unicornio con una gran sonrisa y mucha ilusión en sus ojos –Ya sabes, las marcas que aparecen en tus costados cuando descubres cuál es tu talento único y especial y que te hace único, como el amor o la amistad— Termino diciendo la potrilla.

Dean se le quedo mirando con los ojos como plato, entonces comenzó a caminar alejándose de ellas tres dejándolas con la ilusión en la boca.

-¿Dean?— Pregunto Sam mientras veía a su hermano alejarse.

-No quiero ni preguntar Sam— Contesto este fastidiado.

Sam se despidió de las potrillas que estaban confundidas y troto hasta estar a la par de Dean.

-Oye sé que suena ridículo pero eso es parte de la cultura de estos ponis, no crees que…-

-Al carajo Sam, ¿Cutie Marks? ¿Ser especial? Podrían al menos llamarlos "Tatuajes del destino" o "Marcas del Futuro" o algo así— Contesto harto Dean.

Sam se detuvo un momento, hasta ese momento no se había preguntado que eran esas extrañas marcas que ambos tenían en sus costados, las miro de nuevo, él tenía un libro cerrado en cuya portada se encontraba una trampa del diablo, mientras Dean tenía en sí una trampa del diablo de color negro.

-Pues bonita "Cutie Del Destino Futuro" tienes— Le dijo riendo Sam a su hermano, solo para fastidiarlo.

-Haa jodete Sam— Contesto este.

Sam y Dean siguieron caminando, dirigiéndose al centro del pueblo.

-¿Y por qué ahora mismo nos dirigimos a un árbol?—

-Porque mientras tú tenías una épica y bochornosa pelea con el ponche, yo estuve hablando con Twilight Sparkle, y resulta que es la estudiante personal de la princesa Celestia; tenemos que hablar con ella para acercarnos a ambas princesas—

-Okey entonces— Finalizó contestando Dean.

Ambos llegaron hasta un gran árbol, Sam toco la puerta y enseguida la poni unicornio que vivía dentro les abrió y saludo alegremente.

-Hola Sam, hola hermano de Sam que se peleó con el ponche— Dijo esta alegremente.

-Hola Twilight Sparkle ¿Nos permitirías un poco de tu tiempo?— Contesto Sam amablemente.

-Claro, pasen— Dijo finalmente Twilight mientras se hacía a un lado y hacia ademan de que pasaran.

Sam y Dean entraron y se sentaron en el sofá, comenzando a platicar con Twilight.

-Háblanos de las princesas, no somos de Ecuestria así que quisiéramos saber más de ellas— Comenzó Sam.

-Pues con mucho gusto te hablare de las princesas; Primero está la princesa Celestia, es el monarca principal de Ecuestria y se le atribuye el día. Es quien levanta el sol y lo mueve durante el día gracias a su poderosa magia, es como una deidad para nosotros ya que nos brinda la bella y cálida luz del sol para que se pueda cosechar y…- Continuo hablando Twilight.

-Entonces es como una deidad para ellos ¿Qué dices Sammy tomamos un pedazo de madera para llevar?— Pregunto con una sonrisa Dean a su hermano.

-No creo que sea lo correcto, no sabemos cómo reaccionara cuando le digamos nuestros planes, además pare ser buena con los ponis— Contesto este.

-…Y es mi maestra personal, ella me enseña magia desde que estoy en preescolar y…-

-Pero no sería mala idea llevar algo, después de todo…-

-Hey, les estoy hablando— Interrumpió Twilight a Dean, quien enseguida volteo a ponerle atención de nuevo –Después esta la princesa Luna, la cogobernante de Ecuestria, se le atribuye la noche y es la encargada de subir la luna y moverla durante la noche gracias a su magia. Hasta hace poco ella estaba encerrada en la luna pero cuando regreso como Nightmare Moon mis amigas y yo la volvimos a ser buena con ayuda de los elementos de la armonía—

-Espera ¿Nightmare Moon?— Le interrumpió Sam.

-Si, hace mil años la princesa Luna se volvió malvada, amenazo con cubrir a toda Ecuestria de una eterna noche, pero la princesa Celestia no dejaría que lo hiciese, así que la mando a la luna durante mil años, y cuando regreso mis amigas y yo buscamos los elementos de la armonía y logramos derrotarla, regresando a la princesa Luna a la normalidad—

-¿Y de casualidad la princesa Luna se puede transformar en una especie de humo?— Pregunto Dean.

-Por supuesto, su magia es muy variada y claro que puede hacer eso—

Al escuchar esto ambos hermanos se voltearon a ver, probablemente tenían a la sombra de la noche pasada.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque preguntan eso?— Pregunto Twilight.

-Pues en realidad estábamos pensando que antes de irnos de Ecuestria deberíamos conocer a las princesas, y como tú eres muy allegada a ella pensamos que podrías ayudarnos— Contesto Sam.

-Ho claro, puedo ayudarlos con eso— Contesto Twilight llena de orgullo –Solo debemos tomar el tren a Canterlot, mi asistente, Spike, ya está allí con las princesas y les avisara de nuestra llegada.

-¿Spike?— Pregunto Dean.

-Sí, mi asistente número uno, es un dragón, se encuentra en Canterlot ayudando a la princesa Celestia con varios asuntos-

-Ho genial— Se le formo una sonrisa a Dean – ¡Un dragón, por fin voy a conocer algo respetable en medio de este mundo rosa…!—

-Debes estar jodiendome— Gruño Dean cuando miro el pequeño bebe dragón que los esperaba en la estación de la ciudad de Canterlot.

* * *

Sam y Dean habían llegado a Canterlot, acompañados de Twilight Sparkle y sus otras cinco amigas que de alguna forma se enteraron de su viaje y decidieron acompañarlos. Durante todo el camino no dejaron de escuchar preguntas acerca de ellos y de contar algunas aventuras que habían tenido, incluso aprovecharon para contar cuando Discord se liberó y lo encerraron en una estatua. Los chicos se habían dado cuenta de que tan poderosos eran los elementos de la armonía, probablemente era la magia más poderosa de Ecuestria, al nivel de un arcángel o incluso de algún dios. Mientras caminaban por Canterlot Sam y Dean se dieron cuenta de que los habitantes actuaban de una forma un tanto extraña, mirando a todos lados y hablando secretamente entre algunos de ellos, Dean por un momento se le cruzo por la mente que estaban planeando otra fiesta sorpresa para ellos, volteo a ver a Pinki Pie y esta le sonrió, esto hizo que Dean temblara al pensar en dicha posibilidad. Mientras las ponis platicaban alegremente Dean se acercó a Spike para platicar con él, probablemente porque se había hecho la idea de que esa pequeña criaturita era lo más cercano a algo varonil en todo ese rosa mundo, mientras que Sam se reía de vez en cuando al ver las expresiones de Dean y de las bromas que las ponis hacían.

Finalmente llegaron al castillo, entraron a la sala principal donde se encontraba la princesa Celestia acompañada de la princesa luna. Twilight Sparkle corrió alegremente a saludarla seguida por las demás ponis mientras los Winchester se acercaban lentamente analizándolas.

-Sabes, no sé si debería pensar que esa princesa blanca es una sirena— Dijo susurrando Dean.

-¿Una sirena? ¿Por qué?— Pregunto Sam.

-Bueno ya sabes, es muy hermosa y grande, seguro que hipnotiza a sus súbditos, los hace creer que es su princesa y se los come—

-Amigo ¿Piensas que la princesa es hermosa?— Pregunto incrédulo Sam.

-Si—Dean volteo a ver a su hermano -¿Qué?— Se le abrieron los ojos y enseguida volteo de nuevo hacia delante –Debemos salir de este lugar cuanto antes—

La princesa Luna reacciono cuando miro a los Winchester acercarse, les brindo una sonrisa y se adelantó a su hermana para saludarlos. Ambos la saludaron amablemente pero mirándola fijamente, como si analizaran su aspecto y sus posibles debilidades, seguido de ella avanzo la princesa Celestia para conocerlos.

-Princesa Celestia, déjeme presentarles a Sam y Dean Winchester— Comenzó diciendo Twilight –No son de Ecuestria, y me pidieron ayuda para poder conocerla—

-Pues mucho gusto en conocerlos— Contesto la gran monarca.

-El gusto es nuestro princesa— Contesto el siempre amable Sam –Como Twilight dijo, no somos de Ecuestria y decidimos culturizarnos más conociéndola en persona—

-Con mucho gusto responderé alguna pregunta acerca de Ecuestria si así lo desean— Contesto con una cálida sonrisa la princesa Celestia.

Pero antes de que comenzaran a charlar, un guardia entro corriendo a la habitación asustado y agitado, cuando recobro el aliento le informo a la princesa Celestia que unas cosas llamadas Changelings estaban atacando Canterlot. Enseguida Applejack se abalanzo contra Dean y Rainbow Dash cayó sobre Sam, Twilight utilizo su magia para apresarlos a los dos.

-¿¡Que están haciendo, porque nos atacan!?— Grito Sam confundido.

-Porque ustedes son Changelings— Le respondió Applejack.

-Nosotros no somos changolins ni nada de eso— Replico Dean.

-Si lo son, su plan era acercarse a las princesas para atacarlas por sorpresa pero los descubrimos— Le contesto Twilight.

-De acuerdo todos cálmense— Grito Sam intentando poner orden –Díganos que son esas cosas y hagan una prueba en nosotros para que verifiquen que somos ponis normales—

-Como si no lo supieras Changeling feo— Le contestó Rainbow Dash aun sobre él –Los Changelings son los que cambian de apariencia cada vez que quieren y se alimentan del amor de los ponis—

-Ho no me jodas— Dijo Dean antes de que Applejack le cerrara la boca.

"Están hablando de Cambia formas" pensó Sam, enseguida se le ocurrió que hicieran la prueba con un cuchillo de plata, ordenando que alguien trajera uno de la concina y les cortaran para asegurarse, aunque al principio nadie pensó siquiera en pensar en creerle la princesa Luna alzó la voz y ordeno que los dejaran levantarse y que alguien trajera el susodicho cuchillo. Ante la sorpresa de todos Pinki Pie corrió y en menos de un segundo ya estaba de vuelta con un cuchillo de plata. Sam y Dean se cortaron en un brazo pero no pasó nada, entonces cortaron el brazo del guardia que había entrado y este grito del dolor, enseguida se convirtió en un alicornio negro con agujeros en su cuerpo y alas de insecto, sus ojos no parecían tener pupila. Antes de que reaccionara Twilight le lanzo un rayo mágico y lo mando lejos sacándolo por la ventana.

-¿Cómo sabían que la plata funcionaria?— Pregunto Rarity.

-Ya nos habíamos encontrado con estos tipos antes, pero de dónde venimos los conocemos como "Cambia formas"— Contesto Sam.

La princesa Celestia no les presto mucha atención, en lugar de eso se quedó mirando a la princesa Luna sospechosamente, cuando de pronto siete Changelings entraron por la puerta principal acompañados de una de ellos más grande, del tamaño de Celestia.

-Reina Chrisalis— Dijo Twilight cuando ella y sus amigas se pusieron en guardia protegiendo a la princesa Celestia y Luna.

-Hola hola mis queridas princesas— Dijo Chrisalis riendo a carcajadas –Cuanto tiempo, desde aquella patética boda—

Twilight no perdió el tiempo y le disparo un rayo a Chrisalis, pero esta desapareció y apareció unos centímetros a un lado, esquivándolo, entonces Rainbow Dash tomo velocidad e intento envestirla pero Chrisalis levanto una pata y la detuvo en seco, y con un ligero movimiento la arrojo hasta la otra pared, esta vez Applejack tomo velocidad intentando embestirla pero Chrisalis la detuvo como si no fuera nada con una sola pata, la levanto y la arrojo con una increíble fuerza hasta donde se encontraba Rainbow Dash, lastimándolas a ambas, mientras Rarity y Fluttershy se morían del miedo. Chrisalis levanto su pata y comenzó a hacer levitar a Twilight, sacudiéndola en el aire.

-¿Oye Dean miras lo que yo?— Pregunto Sam.

-Si, utiliza magia sin hacer brillar su cuerno, la reina Chrisalis esta poseída por un demonio— Contesto Dean.

Enseguida Sam corrió a la cocina y le dejo el cuchillo de plata a Dean, quien corrió hacia el rincón de la sala y comenzó a correr hacia Chrisalis asegurándose que estuviera entretenida con Twilight, de pronto los cuernos de la princesa Celestia y Luna comenzaron a brillar y juntas le lanzaron un rayo a Chrisalis, pero esta se volvió una especie de masa negra permitiendo que el ataque pasara a través de ella como si no fuera nada, ambas princesas se quedaron sorprendidas, Chrisalis regreso a su forma física justo a tiempo para que Dean saltara sobre ella y le hiriera con el cuchillo de plata, Chrisalis dio un fuerte grito al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se volvían de un color amarillo azulado, pero se reincorporo rápidamente volteando a ver a Dean, sin embargo no lo ataco, en su lugar parecía estar sorprendida de verlo, de pronto llego Sam desde su izquierda arrojándole un puño de sal, pero esto no le afecto en lo más mínimo.

-¿Los Winchester, que están haciendo aquí?— Gruño Chrisalis con una gruesa voz muy diferente a su primera voz, parecía de ultratumba.

-Decidimos unirnos a la fiesta equina de por aquí— Contesto Dean.

-Ese inepto de Discord, seguro que es por eso que esta convertido en estatua, no pudo con ustedes y los envió aquí—

-Dinos quien eres— Le amenazo Sam.

-No me conocen, pero yo a ustedes si, los he estado vigilando durante mucho tiempo, y les aseguro que esta vez no van a arruinar los planes que tengo— Contesto el demonio en medio de una malévola risa.

De pronto Chrisalis abrió la boca y de ella salió un espeso humo color negro, se dirigió rápidamente hasta la princesa Celestia quien se encontraba ayudando a una golpeada Twilight a ponerse de pie, no se dio cuenta del humo que se dirigía a ella y no pudo hacer nada para evitar que entrara por su boca. Los ojos de Celestia se volvieron amarillos y sonrió tétricamente, ahora estaba poseída, mientras Sam y Dean miraban la escena sin saber qué hacer, la princesa poseída dio un fuerte grito y como si expidiera un fuerte viento arrojo a todos a las paredes de la sala, acto seguido desapareció dejando el cuerpo de Chrisalis tirado y unas portadoras de la armonía muy golpeadas y derrotadas.

* * *

Nota del autor: Bueno aquí el capítulo cuatro de la historia, sé que es un poco corto y aburrido pero eso es porque los próximos capítulos estarán cargados de emoción y más largos. En fin Gracias por leer y dejen Reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight Sparkle despertó en una cama extraña, en una habitación extraña, en un lugar extraño. Movió la cabeza, a su lado miro a todas sus amigas, todos se encontraban allí.

-Qué bueno que al fin despiertas SugarCube— Le dijo Applejack al darse cuenta de la actividad de su amiga.

-¿Chicas, que paso? ¿Dónde estoy?—

-Estas en la enfermería amiga, Chrisalis de verdad te pateo el trasero— Le respondió Rainbow Dash entre risas.

-A ti también te pateo el trasero Rainbow— Dijo Applejack –De hecho a todos nos lo pateo—

-Si, Chrisalis esta vez regreso con mucho más poder que la última vez— Comenzó a decir Celestia, quien se encontraba a un lado de su alumna favorita –De hecho, es probable que necesitemos los elementos de la armonía para detenerla—

-Pero princesa, lo que derroto a Chrisalis la vez anterior fue la fuerza del amor de mi hermano y Cadence— Inquirió Twilight.

-Confía en mí mi querida estudiante, ¿Dónde guardaste los elementos?—

-De acuerdo, los elementos están en mi casa del árbol, en…-

Antes de que Twilight terminara, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe y entraron rápidamente dos corceles, uno de ellos saco un cuchillo de plata y se abalanzó contra la princesa Celestia, pero esta lo esquivo a tiempo y haciendo brillar su cuerno lo lanzo hasta el otro lado de la habitación, pero el pony terrestre se reincorporo rápidamente y se puso en guardia.

-¿Pero qué están haciendo?— Grito Twilight al ver como alguien se atrevía a atacar a su princesa.

-¡Ponys, deben salir de aquí, es peligroso!— Grito Sam mientras las empujaba a la salida de la habitación.

-¡¿De que estas hablando? Están atacando a la princesa¡- Grito Rainbow antes de desplegar sus alas y alzar vuelo, pues se había recuperado muy rápido de la golpiza que había recibido.

Enseguida se abalanzó contra Dean quien no tuvo tiempo de moverse y recibió el golpe de lleno, rodando hasta la pared, Sam sin pensarlo salto sobre Rainbow y la sujeto con sus dos brazos, intentando inmovilizarla.

-Detente, no somos tus enemigos, debes creernos— Dijo Sam a la enfurecida Pegaso, que no dejaba de intentar zafarse.

-No los escuchen, son Changelings, debemos detenerlos— Grito la princesa Celestia a sus súbditas, quienes no objetaron el razonamiento de su princesa y se giraron en dirección a los hermanos Winchester, preparándose para enfrentarlos si debían hacerlo. Applejack fue la primera, corrió hasta Sam y le propino una estocada en el costado que hiso que soltara a Rainbow, quien comenzó a volar de nuevo.

-¿Dónde están los verdaderos hermanos?— Pregunto con fuerza Applejack.

-Nosotros somos los verdaderos, el intruso es la princesa Celestia, deben creernos!— Respondió Dean, preparándose de nuevo para correr hacia Celestia esquivando a las portadoras, pues ellas no eran su objetivo.

-Se acabó, no nos engañaran ustedes ni su reina— Grito Celestia y apunto con su cuerno a los hermanos mientras comenzaban a brillar cada vez más intensamente, Sam y Dean sintieron como un cosquilleo recorría todo su cuerpo por sus venas, se hacía cada vez más intenso hasta que llego el punto de sentir como se endurecía su sangre, causándoles mucho dolor. Poco a poco dejaban de moverse, Sam incluso comenzó a gritar del dolor, ante la mirada atónita de las ponys, pero de pronto un aura color violeta rodeo a los hermanos y volvieron al suelo, respirando agitadamente pero recuperándose de a poco.

-Siento llegar tarde chicos— Dijo desde la puerta una determinante voz, todos voltearon a observar el origen de quien había contradicho la magia de la Princesa Celestia, y se encontraron con quien posiblemente era la única que podría hacerlo: La Princesa Luna.

-¿Luna, pero que?— Exclamo Celestia mostrándose igual de sorprendida que las demás ponis.

-Qué bueno que al fin llega princesa— Le dijo Dean sonriente por la llegada de su contingente principal.

-¿Princesa Luna, usted también?— Pregunto Rarity, iniciando la conversación que las demás chicas querían tener con dicha princesa.

-Cuidado portadoras, aquella que llaman Princesa Celestia ya no lo es más, es algo peor— Respondió la monarca de la noche.

-No se dejen engañar ponys, ella debe ser otro Changeling— Les advirtió Celestia —Twilight, debes llegar por los elementos y traerlos, así podremos terminar con esta locura—

-No lo hagas, los elementos no funcionaran, deben abstenerse de portarlos y mantenerlos en un lugar seguro— Les exclamo de nuevo Luna.

-Esto se acabó— Dijo Celestia poco antes de lanzar un rayo color amarillo hacia su hermana, pero esta se convirtió en una neblina azul oscura y evito ser dañada, cuando se materializo de nuevo Celestia la embistió, llevándosela hasta fuera de la habitación. Luna se reincorporo rápidamente y con su magia hizo aparecer cadenas que parecían sombras alrededor de Celestia, pero está en una explosión de magia las destruyo y creo varios cristales blancos debajo de Luna, pero por suerte emprendió vuelo y no llegaron a lastimarla.

-Twilight, ve por los elementos de la armonía y úsalos— Grito Celestia mientras emprendía vuelo hacia Luna.

-Sam, Dean, eviten que los usen!- Grito también Luna a sus aliados.

Twilight aún con su dolor se puso de pie al lado de la cama, poco despues se escuchó como una ventana se rompía, indicando que la lucha entre las hermanas se había trasladado al exterior.

-Chicas, deben confiar en nosotros— Les dijo Sam a las ponis, quienes no les quitaban la mirada de encima.

-¿Quieren que confiemos en ustedes sobre la princesa Celestia, siendo que apenas los conocemos?— Inquirió Rainbow Dash, cuya lógica ahora (como pocas veces se había visto) era muy racional, y sin pensarlo dos veces inicio la lucha contra los Winchester, arrojándose hacia Dean a toda velocidad, pero este con un rápido movimiento desvió su trayectoria y causo que se estrellara contra la pared.

-¡Dean!— Exclamo Sam.

-¿Qué? No por ser chicas voy a ser blando con ellas, después de todo sabes lo que están en juego— Respondió este con total seguridad y con una mirada severa.

-Rainbow Dash tiene razón, prepárense— Exclamo Applejack antes de que se quitara su sombrero y corriera hacia Sam, pero este imitando a su hermano logro esquivarla, sin embargo Applejack freno y dando media vuelta logro darle una patada en la pierna izquierda a Sam, derribándolo pero no por mucho tiempo, pues él también sabía lo que estaba en juego y por ningún momento seria blando.

-Yo creo que deberíamos escuchar ambas versiones…- Dijo tímidamente Fluttershy, pero fue interrumpida por Rarity.

-Claro que no querida, sabemos de qué lado debemos estar, Twilight no es por presionarte demasiado, pero deberías comenzar a concentrar magia para que nos logres transportar hasta el tren para dirigirnos a Poniville inmediatamente—

-Esto… De acuerdo— Respondió la unicornio, comenzando a hacer brillar su cuerno.

Dean se dio cuenta de esto y dio un puñetazo al costado de Rainbow, esta se doblego pero con su pata derecha logro asestarle un golpe a Dean en la cara, pero justo cuando estaba por darle el segundo Sam llego por su costado y la empujo con su cuerpo, dando tiempo a Dean de correr hacia Twilight para evitar que se concentrara y pudiera transportarse, pero en su camino se encontró con Pinki Pie, quien se puso frente a él.

-Hola, parece que estas furioso— Dijo Pinki, rápidamente se agacho y la pezuña de Dean paso sobre ella, de nuevo Pinki apareció a un costado del Winchester –Pero deberías clamarte, no vas a ganar— Pinki de nuevo desapareció poco antes de que Dean girara buscando derribarla, pero de nuevo sin éxito.

Pinki apareció otra vez frente al Winchester y se repitió la historia, esa pony rosa se movía tan rápido que Dean apenas y se daba cuenta de donde había parado, pero pronto acabo, Rainbow Dash tacleo a Dean por la espalda y lo derribo, pero el corcel tenía una ventaja, se giró rápidamente y con su casco saco de una de sus alforjas un montón de sal, que arrojo a los ojos de la Pegaso azul, descontrolándola y dejándola fuera de combate momentáneamente. Dean aprovecho la oportunidad y volteando hacia Twilight le arrojo sal, pero poco antes de que llegara a los ojos de la unicornio fue disuelta por un fuego color verde.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?— Pregunto Spike enojado al ver todo el desmadre que sucedía, en sus manos traía algunas toallas que había dejado caer cuando lanzo su fuego.

Sam y Dean retrocedieron un poco ante la presencia del dragón, pues su fuego si podía lastimarlos en medida, Applejack regreso del lado de sus compañeras un poco golpeada, Pinki Pie ayudaba a Rainbow a limpiar sus ojos (que se habían vuelto rojos) de la sal.

-Son unos intrusos, incluso la Princesa Luna, atacaron a Celestia y a nosotras— Le explico Applejack al dragón. Este volteo a ver a los Winchester, quienes no estaban seguros de cómo actuar en una situación así. De pronto se escuchó una fuerte explosión proveniente del exterior, junto con una cegadora luz que duro solo unos segundos, la batalla de fuera prometía ser grande, lo que significaba que los Winchester tenían que darse prisa para evitar más destrucción.

-Ya está, chicas júntense a mí— Grito Twilight indicando que su hechizo de transportación estaba listo, Sam y Dean aprovecharon que las ponis se movían hacia la unicornio y Sam corrió hacia Spike, mientras Dean corría hacia Twilight. Spike no lo vio venir y fue arrojado al piso por el hermano menor, pero Twilight logro hacer el hechizo a tiempo y evito a Dean, transportándolas a todas fuera de la habitación.

Spike se puso de pie rápidamente con ojos rasgados, localizo rápidamente a Sam y le arrojo fuego, pero Dean aventó a su hermano a un lado y evito que fuera impactado, Dean rodeo por el flanco a Spike e intento sujetarlo, pero el pequeño dragón al que sus reflejos se habían agudizado se anticipó y dio un puñetazo a la cara de Dean, logrando detenerlo, después volteo e hizo lo mismo con Sam, quien había intentado hacer lo mismo por el otro lado.

-Tranquilízate pequeño dragón, no somos tus enemigos— Dijo Dean mientras se sentaba indicando autocontrol y que no quería pelear contra Spike.

-¿No lo son? Atacaron a mis amigas y a las princesas— Contesto el pequeño dragón.

-Si pero tenemos una explicación para eso, lo malo es que si te lo decimos probablemente no nos creas— Le contesto Sam.

-Pruébame— Dijo seguro Spike.

-Bueno, para comenzar, ¿Crees en fantasmas?...—

* * *

-Están bien chicas?— Pregunto preocupada Fluttershy al ver como Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Twilight caían al suelo pesadamente. Se encontraban en la plaza principal de Poniville, el hechizo de Twilight había funcionado mejor de lo que se esperaba.

-Si, solo… necesito descansar— Respondió Twilight.

-Estamos bien, pero esos chicos sí que pegan duro— Exclamo Rainbow.

-Recuerden, Equestria está en peligro, entre más pronto usemos los elementos para derrotar a Chrisalis y sus Changelings mejor— Indico Applejack.

De pronto, por el cielo sobre Poniville surcaron dos meteoros, uno blanco y otro azul oscuro, aterrizando en el interior del bosque Everfree, para poco después observarse como destellos de luz de diferentes colores surgían del lugar del impacto.

-Vamos chicas, la princesa Celestia necesita de nuestra ayuda— Exclamo Twilight que había recuperado la energía solo con ver como su maestra seguía en su lucha contra su hermana, aunque sabía que no era la verdadera Luna, se imaginó que debía ser muy doloroso para su maestra hacerlo.

* * *

-Déjame ver si te entendí: vienen de otro mundo, están aquí persiguiendo un demonio real que puede poseer cuerpos, y la princesa Celestia esta poseída por este demonio, y ustedes intentaron desposeer a la princesa y por eso atacaron—

-En resumen, si— Contesto Sam.

-¿Y Que dicen acerca de Chrisalis, y la princesa Luna?— Pregunto Spike aún no convencido.

-Chrisalis despertó y se retiró junto con sus tropas, es por eso que ahora mismo no hay Changelings, al principio creíamos que quien estaba detrás de todo esto era la princesa Luna, así que pensando que era algún aliado del demonio la atacamos pero nos dimos cuenta de que no era así, y después de explicarle todo decidió ayudarnos, al parecer sabe lo que es estar poseída y está dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de que su hermana no lo esté— Contesto Sam de nuevo.

Spike se mantuvo pensativo, mirándolos, calculando si era verdad lo que decían, si no les creía y era verdad, los detendría y como consecuencia el demonio se apoderaría de los elementos de la armonía y sería peor que el reinado de Discord, mientras que si los ayudaba tendrían más oportunidades de vencer al demonio, Spike tenía que tomar una importante decisión.

* * *

Las chicas ya estaban listas, cada una portaba su correspondiente elemento, y mientras salían de la biblioteca de Poniville observaban como las luces sobre el bosque Everfree no cesaban en ningún momento, sin duda algo muy grande estaba pasando allí.

-¿Twilight, segura que debemos ir?— Pregunto tímidamente Fluttershy, quien no solo tenía miedo, sino que no dejaba de recordad lo que los Winchester habían dicho, y en especial que la princesa Celestia no se tocara el corazón cuando les lanzo ese rayo que los hizo sufrir, incluso si fueran Changelings, si no hubiera sido detenida hubiera terminado de forma muy horrible.

-Si Fluttershy, la princesa está en problemas y como guardianas de la Armonía debemos ayudarla ante cualquier situación— Le respondió decidida Twilight, quien siendo respaldada por las otras cuatro ponys mantenía un paso firme hacia el bosque Everfree, sin embargo no podía dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que había ocurrido durante el tiempo en que estuvo inconsciente, algo que nadie se había molestado en explicarle.

* * *

Poco Antes

-Sam, Dean, eviten que los usen!— Grito la princesa Luna a sus aliados antes de salir volando detrás de Celestia, o hasta donde ella sabía, el demonio dentro de Celestia.

La princesa del sol voló alrededor de la habitación hasta ponerse detrás de su hermana, pero esta reacciono rápido y se convirtió en una neblina azul oscura, dejando que pasara a través de ella, y seguidamente volvió a su forma física y la arrojo hacia una de las ventanas, rompiéndola y sacando a Celestia del lugar.

Luna no perdió tiempo y voló rápidamente hacia ella, pero la princesa del sol se elevó hasta donde su figura era difuminada por el sol y desde allí le lanzo un poderoso haz mágico a Luna, quien no pudo evitarlo a tiempo. Sin embargo Luna no debía perder esa batalla, a diferencia de su última pelea seria, esta vez era ella quien luchaba contra su hermana, los papeles se invirtieron, y Luna no dejaría por nada del mundo que una criatura sobrenatural se aprovechara de su ser más querido.

La princesa del sol apareció de pronto a un lado de Luna y le lanzo otro rayo, pero la pequeña hermana sabía perfectamente cómo protegerse de este tipo de magia, y con un poco de magia negra (que había aprendido a dominar en su tiempo en la luna) realizo una burbuja escudo alrededor de ella y disipo la magia de su hermana, además de eso agudizo todos sus sentidos para sentir la aproximación de la magia y su localización analógica en el plano tridimensional, de esta forma su hermana nunca se escondería de ella ni la sorprendería, o al menos eso pensaba.

-Ríndete, no puedes vencer contra mí, y aun si pudieras, no lograras tu cometido final— Le exclamo la princesa Luna a su hermana, pero no hablaba con ella, se dirigía al demonio que habitaba en su interior.

-Jajajajaja, tus palabras carecen de convicción al igual que tus acciones… Nightmare Moon— Le respondió Celestia pero en lugar de su dulce voz habitual, de su boca salió una voz gruesa y tenebrosa como si un mismo dragón estuviera hablando.

-Yo soy la Princesa Luna, y estoy convencida de proteger Equestria y a todos sus habitantes, al igual que mi hermana, incluso si eso significa enfrentarla—

-Dices una cosa pero sientes otra, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, lo siento en tu alma, sabes de lo que hablo— Le respondió de nuevo el demonio, justo después se abalanzó contra Luna pero esta al igual que la vez anterior se protegió con una esfera escudo, sin embargo el demonio había aprendido la lección, y esta vez no utilizo magia, aun así la princesa Luna fue sacudida por una fuerza invisible que la arrojo hasta el tejado de una casa de Canterlot.

-Dime que no has sentido toda la maldad a tu alrededor, dime que no te ha causado satisfacción sentirte abrazada por ella, que no recordaste tus tiempos como Nightmare Moon ni te causo nostalgia— Le grito de nuevo el demonio, sin detenerse, pues volando hacia la princesa intento darle en la cabeza pero esta vez Luna logro elevarse y esquivar el golpe.

-Dime que no sentiste como penetraba en tu interior de nuevo, yo lo sentí, y sentí como no te resistías, querías ser de nuevo la pesadilla, admítelo, extrañas tener poderes más allá de la comprensión de los seres de esta dimensión— Continuo incitando el demonio, mientras seguía a Luna hasta lo alto del cielo.

-No, nunca quise ser Nightmare Moon ni nunca quiero volver a serlo, yo soy la Princesa Luna, Gobernante de Equestria, Monarca de la Noche, no soy ninguna marioneta de ti ni de ningún otro demonio— Grito Luna contrarrestando todas las insinuaciones que le había lanzado el demonio.

Llegaron hasta lo alto del cielo, tanto la princesa como el demonio sabían que si querían que su plan (cualquiera de los dos) resultara, debían acabar con su contrincante rápidamente, y sin contemplar más las consecuencias, la princesa Luna comenzó a concentrar tanta magia como pudo en su cuerno, preparándose para atacar esta vez con fuerza. Entonces comenzó a crecer una esfera de color azul oscuro en su cuerno, se hacía más grande a cada segundo, el demonio aun en el cuerpo de la Princesa Celestia sintió escalofríos al pensar en que es lo que podría hacer con eso, así que se dirigió a su enemiga a toda velocidad, reuniendo su magia con la de Celestia concentro aire en sus alas y comenzó a cortar el mismo viento, mientras también reunía algunas partículas de agua para que se acoplaran, en poco tiempo había rodeado sus alas de unas cuchillas de viento, listas para partir a Luna por la mitad.

Poco antes de que Celestia llegara hasta su hermana, esta termino su gigantesca esfera, pero en lugar de lanzársela, la absorbió completamente, ante esto Celestia se detuvo atónita pues nunca había visto algo así. Luna comenzó a brillar saliendo de ella un arcoíris de colores opacos y oscuros, pero que ante la luz del sol parecían ser más bellos que incluso un arcoíris normal, una esfera de diferentes colores se materializo alrededor de ella y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con un tono entre blanco y turquesa, indicio de la cantidad de magia que se concentraba dentro de ella. Sin dar tiempo a que su enemigo procesara lo que ocurría, Luna tomo velocidad y se dirigió hacia Celestia, la esfera alrededor de ella comenzó a dejar una estela de color azul oscuro detrás, dando el efecto que un hermoso meteoro de furia y destrucción surcaba el cielo, el demonio dentro de Celestia solo alcanzo a materializar un escudo frente a él pero de nada sirvió, cuando Luna impacto pues lo atravesó como si fuera una delgada capa de hielo, logrando golpear a Celestia a tal velocidad que la mando kilómetros más lejos de allí (literalmente). Para no perderla Luna la siguió volando, pero el demonio reacciono de nuevo y comenzó a volar en la misma dirección, pero utilizando la magia de Celestia para ir más veloz, en poco tiempo ambas princesas volaban como si dos estrellas fugases estuvieran jugando a perseguirse.

Finalmente tocaron tierra en medio de un espeso bosque, pero la pelea no terminaba aun, pues como un ser teóricamente muerto, el demonio no podía cansarse, así que podía controlar el cuerpo de Celestia tanto como quisiera, mientras que la Princesa Luna por otro lado no necesitaría sentarse en un buen rato debido a la magia que se agitaba en su interior, podría seguir luchando por mucho más.

-Te lo dije una vez y te lo volveré a decir, ríndete, no podrás ganar— Le dijo de nuevo la princesa de la noche al demonio dentro de su hermana.

-No lo creo, la única que puede perder aquí eres tú, si me atacas demasiado, mataras a tu hermana, y si no me atacas, tú morirás— Le respondió el demonio con una gran risa entre líneas.

La princesa de la noche se quedó en silencio, pues las palabras del demonio no podían ser más que reales, debía idear algo pronto o todo estaría perdido para ella, pues incluso con todo el poder que mostraba seguía conteniéndose para evitar lastimar demasiado a su hermana.

De pronto, entre el bosque salieron las seis portadoras de la armonía, cada una con su respectivo elemento, listas para proteger a su princesa, la cual sonrió con gusto al verlas.

-Ya estamos aquí princesa— Grito Twilight dirigiéndose a Celestia.

-Me alegro mucho de que estén aquí ponis— Le respondió esta vez con su voz normal.

-Ponis, no le hagan caso, ella es el enemigo, deben creerme— Grito desde el otro lado del escenario la princesa Luna, sin embargo era inútil, las portadoras no la escuchaban, solo obedecerían a la princesa del sol.

-Deben atacarla Twilight, de esta forma podremos por fin derrotarla— Ordeno Celestia, trazando una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

-Si Princesa— Respondió Twilight, aun con duda, pero confiando en su maestra –Listo chicas, vamos—

Las seis ponis activaron sus elementos y comenzaron a brillar, la princesa Luna se quedó inmóvil, llegaron a su mente recuerdos de cuando fue enviada a la luna, incluso en esa situación no sabía qué hacer, le causaba un enorme pánico pensar siquiera en que su destino seria pasar otros mil años en su astro. Un rayo arcoíris salió de las seis portadoras que flotaban en el aire y se dirigió hacia la princesa, pero justo antes de que le impactara un corcel se cruzó en su camino y recibió todo el impacto.

Una brillante luz blanca ilumino todo el lugar, y cuando desapareció en el lugar donde había estado la princesa Luna se encontraba un pony convertido en piedra, mientras que la princesa estaba tirada en el suelo a un lado.

-¡Dean!—

* * *

Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo de esto, a partir de este punto las cosas irán en picada directo al final, espero lo estén disfrutando.


	6. Chapter 6

Spike llego corriendo hasta los jardines reales de Canterlot, y se detuvo frente a ese pedestal que dictaba "La Discordia", pero se dejó caer pesadamente cuando no encontró el monumento al que hacía referencia, pues lo único que se encontraba en el lugar era una vieja base de roca sin nada encima; el caos no estaba donde debería estar, se encontraba libre, y aun así a Spike le recorría por toda su columna un escalofrió que le causaba una sola pregunta: ¿Por qué no ha actuado aun?

* * *

-¿Por qué se convirtió en piedra?— Pregunto Applejack exaltada, buscando respuesta en su amiga unicornio.

-No lo sé, no sé qué paso, simplemente apareció en lugar de Luna- Respondió Twilight con muchas dudas.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?— Seguían interrogando las ponis, sin embargo Twilight al igual que ellas estaba desconcertada, y no podía preguntarle a su maestra pues se encontraba encerrada en la concina del Árbol biblioteca de Twilight, desde que las transporto a todas con su magia al lugar se había quedado encerrada allí sin querer hablar con nadie, las únicas palabras que les dirigió fueron: "Bien hecho ponis, pero esto aún no termina".

* * *

-Descuida Winchester, tu hermano estará bien siempre y cuando detengamos al demonio que hay dentro de mi hermana— Le consoló la princesa Luna a Sam quien estaba sentado frente a la estatua de su hermano.

-¿Cómo es que se convirtió en piedra?— Inquirió este, pues los elementos de la armonía trabajan de formas misteriosas, y desde el principio podrían haberlo enviado a la luna, destruirlo, convertirlo en piedra u otras cosas.

-No lo sé, pero sé que podemos revertir el hechizo con los mismos elementos, ahora mismo debemos concentrarnos en mi hermana—

-De acuerdo, se cómo podemos exorcizarla, pero necesitamos mantenerla en un solo lugar el tiempo suficiente, una trampa del diablo podría funcionar…-

-¿Una trampa del diablo?—

-Sí, es un pentagrama con símbolos que evita que cualquier demonio salga una vez este dentro del círculo, pero este demonio parece ser más inteligente que los que acostumbramos vencer, no será fácil meterla allí, además aún están las seis ponis, no nos dejaran acercarnos a la princesa…-

-Y no podemos lastimarlas, no son malas, simplemente no saben de qué lado están—

* * *

La princesa Celestia por fin salió de la cocina y observo a las seis ponis que esperaban ansiosas una explicación a lo que estaba pasando.

-Mis queridas ponis, necesito que me entreguen sus elementos de la armonía— Les dijo la princesa dulcemente.

-Princesa, primero explíquenos que es lo que está pasando— Le inquirió Twilight antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

-Les explicare todo lo que quieran saber después, ahora mismo el demonio dentro de mi hermana debe estar dirigiéndose hacia nosotros, necesito los elementos para crear un escudo protector alrededor de Ponyville para que no cause daño— Le respondió la princesa pero con un poco de impaciencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Demonio? Nunca se nos ha mencionado a nosotras nada de un demonio en todo el fic, pensé que hablábamos de Changelings— Exclamo fuertemente Pinki Pie, al acto todas comenzaron a razonar sus palabras.

-Mis queridas ponis, necesito que me den los elementos de la armonía…- La cara de la princesa se volvió fría y severa -¡Ahora!—

Las chicas se quedaron quietas, pero finalmente fue Twilight quien dio el primer paso para quitarse su tiara y dársela a su maestra, si la princesa había hablado con severidad entonces era muy importante que le dieran los elementos.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que la princesa tomara la tiara la puerta de la biblioteca se derribó de un golpe, fue un guardia quien lo hizo, y enseguida entro corriendo Spike a la escena.

-¡Detente Twilight no lo hagas!— Gritó el pequeño dragón desesperadamente, pero en el momento mientras la unicornio se daba cuenta de las palabras de su asistente la princesa tomo la tiara con su magia y se la puso en la cabeza.

-¡El también es un Changeling!— Grito la princesa apuntando a Spike.

-¿Qué? Acaba de decir algo sobre un demonio y ahora Spike también es un Changeling— Exclamo Rainbow Dash cuestionando por primera vez a la princesa principal.

-Yo no soy un Changeling, nadie de aquí es un Changeling, lo que en verdad pasa…- Comenzó a decir Spike pero fue interrumpido cuando fue lanzado hacia la pared por medio de una fuerza invisible.

Todas voltearon a ver a la princesa quien mostraba una gran sonrisa, y al momento de un parpadeo sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos con muchos puntos negros dispersados en ellos.

-Bien…- Salió de la boca de la princesa una gruesa voz de ultratumba –Me parece que ya no es necesario seguir fingiendo, ahora ponis, denme sus estúpidas joyas o las enviare al infierno—

Todas en la habitación se quedaron paralizadas, nunca en su vida se habrían esperado encontrarse con algo así, y fue peor por el hecho de que era la misma princesa, la princesa que era amable y bondadosa con todo ser viviente, la princesa que era guía de toda una nación en armonía, aquella misma que había enseñado a Twilight desde pequeña, ahora era una criatura totalmente desconocida.

Spike se encontraba igual que las demás, por su mente pasaban imágenes desde su nacimiento, como Celestia lo había cuidado desde pequeño, su estrecha relación con ella, como lo acurrucaba en las noches y jugaba con él cuándo Twilight aún era muy pequeña, y ahora estaba convertida en la peor criatura de la existencia, ahora no se podía razonar con ella y quería lastimar a Twilight, su hermana mayor, a Rarity, su amor platónico, a sus demás amigas, no solo eso, quería destruir toda Equestria. Entonces, finalmente llego hasta la mente de Spike su conversación con los Winchester, y la respuesta a la última pregunta que les hizo antes de que se marcharan:

-¿Cómo es que soportan hacer un trabajo así?—

-Porque si no lo hacemos, muchos morirán… Incluyendo a nuestros amigos, y si nosotros no lo hacemos, alguien más tendrá nuestro trabajo—

Los ojos de Spike se volvieron alargados, mirando fijamente a Twilight, después a Celestia, después a Twilight, turnándose, sintiendo un enorme miedo al solo pensar en lo que pasaría si nadie hacia nada, y solo encontraba una única opción, para sobrepasar el miedo que le causaba perder a alguien importante debía posesionarse de ese alguien, Twilight era de él, Rarity, Applejack, las demás ponis le pertenecían porque son sus amigas, y no dejaría que nadie se las quitara, ya fuera la muerte misma.

Una enorme estela de fuego se dirigió velozmente a Celestia, pero esta con magia materializo un escudo a su alrededor evitando ser dañada, y antes de que las ponis miraran el origen de aquella llamarada el techo de la biblioteca se destruyó y tuvieron que salir corriendo, evitando unos enormes pilares de color morado. Cuando al fin estuvieron en las calles de Ponyville pudieron observar lo que acontecía: Spike se había vuelto un enorme dragón sin alas que se encontraba frente a Celestia, preparándose para atacar.

La Celestia/demonio concentro magia en su cuerno y la libero en un solo disparo que dio directo en el pecho de Spike, sin embargo sus escamas se habían vuelto muy duras, incluso más que la última vez que tomo esa forma de dragón aterrador, y aludiendo su estereotipo Spike dio un gigantesco rugido que comenzó a escucharse en cada rincón de Equestria, rugido que llevaba incluida tanta fuerza que las ondas sonoras penetraron hasta el cerebro de su objetivo; Celestia no pudo resistir tal magnitud de ondas sonoras retumbando sus tímpanos que se vio obligada a retroceder, y mientras se sujetaba sus orejas Spike aprovechó la oportunidad para darle un gran golpe son su gigantesca mano, enviándola aún más lejos, su plan era sacarla de Ponyville.

Spike se movía mas rápido de lo que aparentaba poder, antes de que Celestia se diera cuenta otro golpe la enviaba aún más lejos de Ponyville, y después otro, hasta que se convirtió en humo esquivando el último golpe y son magia embistió a Spike en el pecho, logrando derribarlo, pero esto no había surgido más efecto, Spike en realidad era un dragón fuerte y poderoso que no se detendría hasta asegurar que sus objetos más valiosos se mantuvieran a salvo. Se volvió a poner de pie y con una gran exhalada arrojo un océano de fuego hacia su enemigo, Celestia emitió de nuevo un escudo mágico pero este poco a poco se fue desmaterializando, pues el fuego de Spike era especial, el fuego mágico funciona mejor contra magia, y podría haber continuado e incinerado el recipiente del demonio, pero el buen Spike sabía que en algún lado Celestia aún se encontraba despierta, así que con cálculo exacto solo desintegro el escudo y dejo de exhalar fuego, para tomar a Celestia con su garra y sujetarla lo suficiente para que los Winchester hicieran algo, pues a diferencia de la última vez, Spike se mantenía consiente y confiaba en que esos dos chicos podrían resolver este gran problema.

-¡Chicas!— Escucharon las portadoras que alguien les gritaba, sacándolas de su aturdimiento que habían sufrido desde que Celestia se revelo como un demonio. En esos momentos observaban sin poder decir palabra alguna como el pequeño Spike se enfrentaba ferozmente contra la princesa de toda Equestria.

-¿Están bien?— Pregunto agitado Sam justo al llegar, todas le respondieron afirmándole, excepto Twilight quien se mantenía con la mirada fija en Spike y Celestia.

-¿Twilight? ¡Twilight!— Le gritaba Rainbow Dash mientras la sacudía para que reaccionara.

-¿Ha? Si si estoy bien…- Dijo algo confundida la unicornio -¿Qué es lo que está pasando?—

-De forma resumida— Comenzó a explicar Sam –La princesa Celestia esta poseída por un demonio y mi hermano y yo estábamos intentando enviarlo de regreso al infierno—

-Que!— Exclamaron todas al unísono, a excepción claro de Twilight quien aún no podía creerse que su querida maestra estuviera siendo controlada sin piedad por una criatura de las tinieblas.

-¿Y qué hacemos?— Pregunto Rarity alarmada, ahora todas escucharían a Sam como desde el principio debió ser.

-Darme los elementos— Grito una tenebrosa voz desde atrás de todas, era Celestia quien se había logrado zafar de las garras de Spike, quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo pero inmediatamente levanto.

Celestia voló erráticamente contra Pinki quien a pesar de ser veloz no pudo moverse y recibió una patada en su cuello mientras que con la magia la princesa tomaba su elemento del cuello, Pinki acabo en la pared de una casa cercana. Sam y Luna enseguida se pusieron en guardia frente a Celestia pero esta los rodeo con facilidad y llego hasta Rainbow Dash, sin embargo esta lo había visto venir y utilizando su velocidad de vuelo logro esquivar a la princesa y darle una patada en su costado.

-¡No pienses que quitarme el elemento será tan fácil demonio!— Grito la Pegaso azul confiada, pero sin dudas nunca se había enfrentado a un demonio y no estaba completamente segura de que haría para estar a su altura. Celestia giro rápidamente y se preparó para obtener el elemento de la lealtad, pero Applejack también estaba allí y con un gran salto logro desequilibrar a la princesa quien centro su atención en la granjera, pero fue golpeada de nuevo en su costado por Rainbow, y justo antes de otra envestida Celestia se volvió humo negro y sujeto del cuello a la Pegaso, y aun cuando le quito el elemento no la soltaba hasta que Luna le lanzo un rayo desde la espalda, evitando que Rainbow quedara asfixiada.

Solo faltaban tres elementos, pero ni Luna ni Sam dejarían que fuese sencillo obtenerlos, Celestia analizo la situación cuando sintió como un gran puñetazo desde la espalda la enviaba hasta el suelo; Spike se había integrado de nuevo a la pelea. Celestia se puso de pie y miro a sus enemigos: La princesa de la noche, un poderoso dragón, un pequeño grupo de ponis que pretendían hacerse las fuertes aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo era un demonio en realidad, y finalmente un chico muy peligroso que sabía cómo detener un demonio.

-¿Creen que podrán hacer algo contra mí?— Grito el demonio desde el fondo de Celestia –Probablemente se han enfrentado poderosos enemigos, pero nunca a un demonio, y no hablo de un demonio de pacotilla como los que enfrentan los Winchester, sino un verdadero demonio—

-No importa que seas o quien creas que eres, no podrás vencer a Equestria ni el poder de los ponis— Le respondió la princesa Luna, Sam se mantenía serio pues las palabras del demonio tenían algo de razón. Pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, se enfrentaron a un espíritu de la naturaleza al cual no pudieron derrotar, fueron transportados a un mundo lleno de ponis de colores y su hermano fue convertido en piedra, sucesos que nunca en su vida se habrían imaginado que pasarían.

-No seas ridícula recipiente de pesadilla. ¡Yo soy Belcebú! ¡El tercer duque del infierno!— Grito con fuerza el demonio dentro de Celestia, y al acto su cuerno comenzó a emitir un brillo color negro como ningún otro, incluso más oscuro que el de sombra. Luna también comenzó a concentrar magia preparándose para lo que fuera a venir, pero no para lo que vino a continuación. Las ponis gritaron y cuando giro la cabeza miro como unas sombras habían atrapado a Fluttershy, Applejack y Rarity, les arrancaron los elementos y comenzaron a estrangularlas. Sam corrió hacia ellas intentando quitarle esa sombra pero no podía tocarla, Spike comenzó a arrojar esferas de fuego que parecían meteoros hacia Celestia pero esta logro esquivarlos, entonces Spike dando un gran salto intento atraparla pero la princesa se volvía humo negro una y otra vez. Luna utilizando magia negra logro esparcir las sombras antes de que acabaran matando a las ponis, y antes de que se diera cuenta un sonido muy parecido al producido por un rayo cuando cae al suelo llamo su atención, Spike fue arrojado hasta el otro lado de Ponyville con un gran agujero en su hombro derecho, y Celestia se encontraba flotando con los seis elementos alrededor de ella.

-¡Y este será el fin de Equestria!— Grito antes de desaparecer con los elementos.

Spike regreso a la normalidad, los demás se encontraban sentados descansando y procesando lo que había ocurrido. Sam se dio cuenta de que Twilight no estaba por ninguna parte, entonces comenzó a buscarla, la encontró detrás de un arbusto encogida y llorando desesperadamente, el impacto de saber lo que paso con su maestra fue demasiado.

-Oye ¿te encuentras bien?— Pregunto Sam.

-No, no me encuentro bien, ¿Cómo esperas que este cuando descubro que mi princesa esta poseída por un demonio que quiere destruir Equestria y para evitarlo han estado golpeándola y lastimándola todo el tiempo?— Respondió entre sollozos la unicornio.

-Descuida, no pasara nada, encontraremos la forma de detenerlo y salvaremos a Celestia— Le consoló Sam. Al acto Twilight lo abrazo con fuerza aun llorando, Sam correspondió el abrazo pues sabia como es que tu mundo se esté derrumbando frente a ti, Twilight se encontraba en una crisis y necesitaba todo el apoyo que le pudiera dar.

-Oigan chicos odio interrumpirlos pero ¿Qué haremos ahora?— Irrumpió Rainbow Dash, Sam y Twilight entonces regresaron a donde estaban los demás. Fluttershy y pinki Pie abrazaron a Twilight para consolarla.

-No lo sé, el objetivo sigue siendo exorcizar a Celestia, pero será complicado, si Dean estuviera aquí podríamos dividirnos el trabajo y hacerlo a la antigua— Respondió Sam.

-Pero lo convertimos en estatua, lo siento por eso por cierto— Dijo Applejack.

-Pero aun así se puede deshacer el hechizo— Exclamo Spike que acababa de llegar caminando junto a sus amigas, se sujetaba su hombro con un gran agujero por el que salía un poco de sangre.

-¡Spiky-Waiky!— Exclamo Rarity cuando fue a auxiliarlo. Pinki corrió hasta una casa cercana y saco algunas vendas y ungüento y Fluttershy comenzó a curar a Spike.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?— Le preguntaban sus amigas ponis.

-Si si estoy bien, no se preocupen por mí— Contesto Spike –Como iba diciendo, aun podemos liberar a tu hermano de su prisión de piedra—

-¿Cómo lo sabes?— Inquirió Twilight quien ya se había calmado para mostrar seguridad ante su hermanito.

-Porque es lo mismo que ocurrió con Discord. Verán, los elementos de la armonía enviaron a Nightmare Moon a la luna pero a Discord lo convirtieron en piedra— Explico Spike, todas asentían –Bien, ¿Por qué hicieron eso? Para empezar porque Nightmare era maldad, su objetivo era cubrir Equestria de oscuridad, mientras que Discord no es malvado, solo es un bromista pesado extremo—

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? No solo lo de Discord ¿Qué tiene que ver con el hermano de Sam?— Pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-Me di cuenta de eso cunado mire la estatua de Discord, él no está allí. Cuando se liberó la primera vez pudo haberlas dejado fuera del juego con un chasquido, pero no lo hizo porque no era necesario, el solo se estaba divirtiendo, y ahora que está libre no sabemos desde que momento, y aun no lo hemos visto aparecer, si fuera malvado hubiera atacado desde el comienzo—

-Y como mi hermano no es malvado, los elementos lo convirtieron en piedra, y si Discord logro liberarse sin ayuda de los elementos, también podemos hacerlo con Dean— Termino la explicación Sam, Spike solo asintió.

-Bien pero aún no sabemos cómo sacarlo, además debemos estar más en alerta pues el demonio ahora posee los elementos— Dijo luna integrándose a la plática.

-¿Pero para que los usara, cuál es su plan?— Pregunto Applejack.

-Pues él dijo que su nombre era Belcebú, lo que recuerdo es que era considerado un gran demonio, "el Señor de las Moscas"— Explico Sam.

-¿Señor de las moscas? Ese nombre es ridículo— Se burló Rainbow.

-Pero tiene sentido ¿Sabes? Porque desde el principio ataco Chrisalis ¿Cierto? Entonces los Changelings son las moscas y él es su señor ¿O no?— Exclamo Pinki, aunque dice muchas incoherencias, esta vez sus palabras tenían algo de razón.

-Cierto, entonces, ¿Qué pretende hacer con los Changelings y los elementos?— Inquirió Sam.

Enseguida desde el bosque Everfree una gran nube de humo se levantó hasta el cielo y poco después se replegó hacia la tierra de nuevo, y segundos más tarde los soldados Changelings se dirigían hacia Ponyville, y no solo allí, se dispersaban hacia todos los rincones de Equestria.

Todos miraron sin palabras la escena, la nube además de los Changelings también se extendía y varios tentáculos salían de ella, Sam sabía perfectamente que era todo eso, y la llegada de un Changeling que se postro frente a ellos lo confirmo: sus ojos eran totalmente negros.

El Changeling se dirigía a atacarlos pero un conejo del tamaño de un oso lo abrazo y se lo llevo lejos.

-Abrir un portal al infierno y hacer que todos los demonios posean a los Changelings— Se escuchó un grito desde el costado, todos voltearon y miraron a Dean Winchester sano y salvo, y a su lado una serpiente aleatoria flotando, utilizando su magia del caos para hacer que algunas casas golpearan los Changelings o que la misma tierra sacara brazos y luchara contra las criaturas poseídas.

* * *

Bueno amigos aquí esta otro capítulo más, díganme ¿Qué les pareció? Ya saben sus opiniones siempre son bienvenidas. Otra cosa: estoy trabajando en un fic solo de Supernatural en el que los Winchis tendrán que enfrentarse a la personificación de la oscuridad (o sea el Discord pero de la oscuridad), ya se es mala publicidad pero si están interesados manténgase al pendiente ;) En fin, gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí.


End file.
